The Inherited Will
by ruthgar69
Summary: After the 4th Shinobi World War, the Alliance was dissolved due to power grab problems that led to enormous disputes with the once allied nations. Tsunade retired naming the proud hero, Uzumaki Naruto to be her successor. Naruto eventually died after he saved the village leaving another shinobi to follow his footsetps, Sarutobi Asashi with the guidance of the inheritors left.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

After the War

Find yourself in the world of ninjas! After the 4th Great Shinobi World War, the United Forces were able to defeat the god-like power of Uchiha Madara. His grab for hatred and power were put down when all trusted on themselves to protect the world from the Eternal Tsukuyomi. Their combined strength was unevenly matched against Madara. The defeat of Madara gave the world a new chance of peace and prosperity.

When all was in great catastrophe, the Allied forces rebuilt their lost and damaged properties. No grudges were felt by all shinobi from the different villages of the Leaf, Rock, Cloud, Sand and Mist. The world was free from hatred. But it was too soon!

The Raikage, who ruled out supreme among all other Kage, took the chance to control the Allied Forces to make illegal orders. This was seen by the other four Kage, the Hokage, Tsunade, the Kazekage, Gaara, the Tsuchikage, Ohnoki, and Mizukage, Mei. The other four saw this as an obstacle of their own power. They also seized the chance to rebel from each other. Just as when peace was committed, the reign of unfaithfulness came to their hearts as each didn't trust each other again. The Allied Forces was in a great time of disposition. The grab for power, opportunity, and greed corrupted the solid foundation they once had!

The Hokage and Kazekage teamed up and left the Allied forces in silence. It was soon followed by the Tsuchikage and Mizukage, who later started another war. The Hidden Cloud was the last one, and so, seeing this, the Land of Iron, the one who is neutral and peaceful concluded the dissolve of the Allied forces. They all left in shame. The once powerful and united Alliance came to an end all of a sudden. The remnants were forgotten and were never told to anyone!

In the Hidden Leaf, Tsunade renounced her position as Hokage and left it to a younger and powerful man, Uzumaki Naruto! His youthful passion and sense of catalysis changed the Hidden Leaf to a more directed village that saw peace as its vision. Naruto ensured that the village would be in a state of peace and prosperity and it was so. Everything was in good condition. After years of ruling, he met hard and difficult challenges that in time, he soon resolved it. The great compassion of Naruto gave him the title, the "Child of Prophecy"!

40 years later, the village was stabilizing in great power. Everything went smoothly until on one dark and stormy day. In the Hidden Cloud, the flash of lightning was seen over the Raikage's Palace. Thunders roared and shook the ground evenly. A storm came into their midst unexpectedly. The next chosen Raikage, M, was in his office planning something. His assistant and trusted adviser, Mabui was also there helping him out in some of his paper works. They were having a great atmosphere until a bad news came into their ears. A messenger came hastily insisting to talk with the Raikage. He came in a dash carrying a letter from the Hidden Rock Village. M read it carefully with his eyes and word by word, he understood the letter.

"What is this!?" exclaimed M and asked the messenger. "The Hidden Rock Village is declaring war over us for not after the treaty we sent them! They are all ruffians!"

Another messenger came and with him was letter for the Raikage. "Not the Hidden Mist too!" they were all in shock as the Raikage expressed certain disbelief over the situation. "What must I do, I cannot counter all of their power at once! And the Hidden Cloud has no allies since the last war!" Mabui then advised, "Raikage-sama, the best thing for now, is to not answer their letter, it may be a plot for them to weaken our system. It's best for now, to try and solve our military problems and make it strong and have our surprise attack on them!" M was greatly impressed by Mabui's smart and planned response. It was a crucial decision for the unruly M. And then he said, "Now, we'll have to strengthen our military by stealing the Sharingan!"

"What did you just say Raikage-sama? We can't just barge in the Hidden Leaf; they are more powerful than us!"

M looked at her with very skeptic eyes and said, "Hmm, another war would start if we would invade them. Now, let's plan for this Mabui, call for the intelligence team immediately!"

M was planning a very evil plot for the Hidden Leaf. It would soon witness a great destruction over them. The Hidden Leaf was in a great state of danger!

Meanwhile, Naruto called his two trusted advisers, Shikamaru, and Sakura, in his office overlooking the village, Naruto who was planning a Chunin Exam to be held in the Konoha training grounds, in their village. "What Naruto, do you want to have a Chunin Exam?" asked Sakura. Shikamaru nodded and said, "Hmm, I think he is right, it would mean to strengthen our diplomatic relations with the Hidden Cloud and Sand. But the Rock and Mist, I don't think so."

Naruto just nodded, as if he was waiting for someone. But, with his pursue of another United Front, the Chunin exams were held! "Okay, I'll let you handle over this Shikamaru; see to it that it will went smooth." Naruto left him with his orders and went on for something. Naruto went to stroll in the bridge overlooking a river in the Village. He kept of thinking about something to happen and began to felt indifferent.

The village began to be busy and secure, while the Chunin Exams is going under way. After the next day, the sky began to darken and poured the village an endless drizzle of light rain. In his office, Naruto prepared for the Chunin Exams as a host. The visitors arrived early from the Hidden Cloud, Sand, Grass, Sound, Waterfall, Whirlpool, Wood and Flowers. The Chunin exams began with more than a hundred delegates including from the Leaf. And among them were the young Sarutobi Asashi and Uchiha Hayumi. Their sensei Suzuna Luna was in the balcony of the stadium looking at them and cheering for them on.

The introduction and opening of the Exam began in the Hidden Leaf stadium with over a thousand audiences. The whole bay and stadium was fully occupied and reserved for some high-ranking officials. And one of these officials is the Raikage and Lords from the different lands of the Country. It was very odd because much of the delegates were from the Hidden Cloud, and much more just watching there from the stadium. Naruto did not mind this and pressed on to start the Chunin Exam.

When the exam started, the participants waited for their turn or name to be called in a screen. The screen automatically chooses who will fight. It was the first stage of the Exam. When the screen chose, alas! It was Asashi versus Fu! Luna then cheered endlessly watching his dear student come out from the door. Both were strong Genin, but, only one must win and proceed to the next stage. Fu also came out with the support from the Cloud ninjas. The people were in high spirits and cheered on for the two. And then, a Chunin, or referee came in between them and stated the rules clearly and fluently. Then, it starts. The two looked at each other with angry faces each yearning for the win!

Then Fu attacked first! He made with his way towards Asashi yards away from him carrying a kunai. He then smashed a smokescreen bomb and covered the entire field with a thick and opaque smoke! The crowd goes wild! Then you could only hear their kunai smashing and hitting each other. But, the audience couldn't see! They were in high hopes that no one would end dead. But as soon as the smoke disappeared, they saw Asashi lying on the ground!

"Asashi!" shouted Luna. "Come on, you can do better than that!" the crowd was terribly saddened after seeing him lay on the ground unconsciously and in his front was Fu. But, to their amazement, the body disappeared into thin smoke! "What the hell?" exclaimed Fu? "How did he do that?" With Asashi nowhere to be found, he was extremely careful and silent. All of a sudden, the ground shook and smoke came out from cracks! The crowd and especially Luna were amazed! The black smoke began to cover the area slowly. Fu already knew that Asashi was deep underground and he was planning on how to get him!

With the entire court covered, Asashi came out from the ground and jumped into the sky. But before Fu could make any move, Asashi said, "Release!" And suddenly, the black smoke burst into flames and burned Fu on the spot! Everyone was speechless, even the Raikage himself and Naruto. To see such technique is unheard of! As the flames decreased, Fu was lying down on his feet having severe burns all over his body! Everyone was amazed greatly! But, just as when the referee could weave a white flag determining Asashi as winner, Fu got up slowly having burns that burned his inner skin, the dermis!

Asashi was shocked to see him standing. "Hmm, that technique should've killed you my friend. But this will finish it!" Asashi casted his Wind Release: Vacuum Blast that stretched in a great area and range. A great force of wind that can cut through wood and skin hit Fu on his chest several times! He was thrown against the wall of the stadium and was left lying on the ground. After the attack, the referee then said, "Now, with Fu unable to stand, Asashi is the winner!" The crowd was cheering for him. Luna was full of joy and happiness when her own student won the first round!

But just as when the second fight is to be held, a tremor was felt on the village. Lightning flashed and thunder roared over the arena. Then suddenly, paper bombs were dropped from the sky by Cloud Ninjas and blew on the arena itself! Boom! A strong and deadly attacked sent hundreds flying into the air and killed tens on the spot. The sudden attack made everyone racing towards the exit. Then a second bombing was heard in the northern arena exit gates. Many were killed instantly. Damage and great confusion overcame the area as many were shouting and many ninjas were fighting the cloud ninjas.

The time came, and the plan of the Raikage was fulfilled when the bombings were seen. But this is not half of it! The ninjas of the Hidden Cloud then ready for battle and went to the village center to invade the village! Screams of death and pain were heard and many were seen lifeless. "Where is Naruto?!" exclaimed Shikamaru. "The Hidden Cloud is a traitor! Attack directly…." But before could Shikamaru finish he was suddenly stabbed to death by M in the back and went on to attack.

Many Leaf ninjas prioritized the village first and evacuated the citizens to a safe place underground the village. The bombings and invasion continued in the village as many were setting the buildings afire! More infrastructures were damaged as the Raikage sent endless attacks of lightning bolts into the ground.

But, this was not the true intention of M, he was after the Sharingan! Searching for the Uchiha Clan's emblem, M was desperate to capture most of them! In the middle of his search from the rooftops, a ninja came to him and reported, "Raikage-sama, the Uchiha Clan resides in the far west of the village near the northern gates of the village!" Without any hesitation, M wasted no time and went directly to the place. As he followed the ninja, he imbued his own body in chakra and lightning enabling him to go at rapid speed. This was a great advantage of his power!

But before M could reach the Clan, Hayumi who was wandering in the Clan's open grounds was dragged by her mother in a secret bunker of their house. Hayumi was teary eyed while seeing his mother and his clan prepare for something to come. "Come on now Hayumi, get in here!" ordered her mother.

The young Hayumi couldn't understand what was going on and followed her mother's instructions. "No matter my dear, don't get out of here! I love you with all my heart and I don't want to indulge in this situation." Her mother hugged her as if it was the last. As the door closed, Hayumi saw the last glimpse of his family's face until the door closed bringing a new life to her. She kept on thinking on and on about her mother's words and her clan's expression about the situation. It was a great timing for Hayumi to enter the bunker; M arrived just as when she was hidden.

M arrived and faced her clan without mercy and heart, "The Sharingan, a great thing to see ey? Hmm, but what will happen if I take it all off of you!" M laughed with a demonic expression to them underestimating them. With the village, on chaos and destruction, Naruto was busy and late in getting there. M battled and slayed all of Hayumi's family relatives bearing the Sharingan. He mercilessly laughed at their death as each time he would strike with blood oozing and splashing over his hands! With all of her relatives except her mother was killed, M got into the house of Hayumi where her mother was. Then M said, "So, are you the last one? If you are then, my job here is done; I'll be bringing your eyes with me!"

She did not make any response and M delivered his final blow killing Hayumi's mother on the spot. It was a very cruel and violent scene! Many dead bodies were on the ground with blood all over but just as when M could get their eyes, Naruto then came into the cruel place with an angry expression!

"Now, Raikage, you forced me to do this!" exclaimed Naruto. "You'll pay the full price of what you've done."

"So, you've managed to kill all of my army ey?" he replied. "Hmm, I guess, I'll also kill you!"

"Why are you so heartless?" M looked at Naruto when he heard this statement. M did not reply but in response, instead of words, M attacked directly towards Naruto with his deadly imbued hand!

But just as when he hit Naruto, Naruto casted his final move for peace. And it was the Death Reaper Seal! All of a sudden, M was paralyzed over the pool of blood in the scene. He was curious over Asashi's technique that made him unable to move.

"This will kill you Raikage!" shouted Naruto. "Because of what you've done, I cannot forgive the Hidden Cloud Village. You tried to steal the Sharingan, and devastated the Hidden Leaf, now, experience pain with my Reaper Death Seal!"

Naruto's body began to weaken as he casted his technique. But, it was his last move just to kill and punish his enemy, the Hidden Cloud. A strange figure like demon appeared from Naruto's body binding his soul to its stomach. The Reaper Death Seal consumes both the enemy and caster!

"So, this is the Reaper, I couldn't imagine that I had to use Father's technique!" Naruto said. He then slowly walked towards M in the scene and held his arms. M began to feel very scared that he was forced to shout for help! "Help me fools!" M exclaimed. "Don't leave your master all alone out here!"

With no one arriving to aid him, Naruto continued his technique. Then the pain started. Facing M, as he held him, a large claw that was formed out of chakra came out from Naruto's body and into M's heart. M shouted as his body was being slowly corrupted by the Reaper's hand. Then the Reaper's hand slowly dragged M's soul out from his body and into the Reaper's stomach where, both of them shall be imprisoned there. The technique and process took a while, as the Reaper slowly, inch by inch, dragged M's soul out!

Alas! Suddenly, the technique came to its final stage and the Reaper ripped of M's soul from his body! Both of their souls were placed inside the Reaper's stomach never to be released again! M and Naruto both fell down and died. The Reaper disappeared from the scene and they were left there that marked the end of the destruction of Konoha. It was a heavy loss for the village. Many of Naruto's batches died on the same day when they were killed by M himself. Shikamaru and Sakura, they were the only one's still alive when the Chunin Exams started. But, when the invasion started, Shikamaru as well as Sakura was killed by M himself! The brutality of the Hidden Cloud caused a great hardship for Konoha at that time.

The village was put into a state of calamity. With no Hokage and the village on chaos, they were prone to attacks from their rivals. But, before the reconstruction was underway, a state funeral was held to honor Uzumaki Naruto, the village legendary hero, who saved and sacrificed his on life for the village. With Naruto the last one from his batch to die, there was no one left to pass on the knowledge they once had! The pain of the incident left the villages of the Cloud and Leaf in great anger.

Still on the secret bunker, Hayumi left the secret place and went outside. The young Hayumi was left alone not knowing of the incident that killed her entire clan! The word of the slaying of her clan was forever locked away from the village's history and never revealed it to the people especially to Hayumi. She looked at cabinets, rooms but there was neither sign nor a trace of her clan. Her pain was greatly unparalleled and left Hayumi in great trauma. One day, she was on the balcony of her house sitting there waiting for at least one of her clan member to arrive. The sunset occurred and there was no one who arrived. Still waiting, the cold evening breeze blew unto Hayumi and cooled her off. Because of this, Luna, her sensei went to comfort her. She saw Hayumi in great disappointment and with no one who could share her pain; it was really hard for her. "Hayumi dear?" said Luna to her softly. "Umm, want to go outside?" Hayumi did not replied for a while making Luna even more desperate to comfort.

"Sensei, I want to know what truly happened during the invasion?" she asked curiously. "What happened to my family? Where's mom, uncle?" Luna was speechless and did not reply for she was told not to spill even one word about it! Hayumi was greatly confused not knowing what happened.

With the village coping up from the destruction, everything wasn't in order.


	2. Chapter 2

For the Village

The Jounin Council controlled much of the village without the new Hokage. Because no one was solidly controlling the government, it was in chaos and destruction! The system of government was in shambles and the military in great distress.

"What is happening?" asked Ishimaru, the Jounin Council Senior. "The village should head in great prosperity? This is going out of hand!"

"I agree with you! Why not choose another Hokage?" said Akamatsu. "Our village is in great chaos and we, the Jounin Council could not even try to make things right. A great solution to this is choosing the next Hokage. And whoever will be the next shall give the right to make things in order according to his/her will!"

"Hmm," Ishimaru thought of it for a while and declared, "And so shall it be! We will decide the next Hokage of the village. Send an official notice to all ninjas in the village!"

Because of that, every single ninjas, whether they were Genin, Chunin or fellow Jounin, they were all informed about it! The recovery of the village was too slow, and that, the village needs a new Hokage. Many people were also informed about the news saying it is a new step towards the future if the next Hokage would still follow the dreams of the deceased Naruto.

"You know, I think it is good for them to choose the next Hokage."

"What? They should focus on recovery of the village first!"

"But, the next Hokage will assume office and will assure that the village will be restored. After all, we need a leader!"

Arguments fired up among the village. Because of the notice, many people who were thought of capable on becoming the Hokage saw this as an opportunity to make themselves worthy of that place. With the Jounin Council still on regular and emergency session, they received many reports and nominations for who will become the Hokage. This became a very heavy burden for the Council. Choosing the next Hokage and making sure the village is secured is a tough work.

"I received another report here Ishimaru-san!" reported Chozaru, a Jounin Councilor. "The reports will be filed up if you will not see them for yourself Ishimaru."

"Okay, I'm going, sheesh; this work is dragging me off!"

"Tell me about it!" said Suiren. "But, as I reviewed all of those reports, none of them fits the requirements!"

"Suiren, are there any other ninjas fit on becoming one?" Ishimaru asked. "We will be forced to choose the least favorite person ion our village, and that is Toshi!"

Everyone in the room was startled! Hearing Toshi's name made them very afraid if she will become one. But, just as when they mentioned Toshi's name, the high elders of the village came to the meeting room and interrupted!

"What is this!?" asked Hotaru. "The new Hokage should be Toshi!"

This unexpectedly shocked them to see the two in the room declaring Toshi as the new Hokage. "Ishimaru, your position is no longer fit for you!"

Suddenly, Nakamura arrived and set things right. "No woman!" he exclaimed. "You have no right to arbitrary declare someone as Hokage!"

"What!?" she angrily shouted.

"You heard me right!?"

"Why you little..."

"Hotaru, stop!" Homura interrupted.

The room was filled up with angry tensions and words. Because of this Homura explained, "So be it, you will choose your own candidate, but, be warned, we will give you only a week for you to find. After the week without any results, expect that there will be a new Hokage, with our candidate chosen!"

"If that's what you want, so be it!" replied Ishimaru. "We have the sole power to choose and appoint the new Hokage. But, as this is the situation, I guess, the Elders and Jounin Councilors will never have friendly ties."

Homura and Hotaru left with all tensions eased up. The Councilors is forced to choose a candidate. But the question is who will be the Hokage? With no fit candidate, Nakamura declared, "I nominate Senju Wakaru!"

Everyone was shocked to hear Wakaru's name . They began to think about it. "But Nakamura is he gone right? He left the village twenty years ago!" exclaimed Suiren.

"That's what you think; Wakaru has been all along in the Land of Fire continuing his journey in search for new power. What do you think of these fellow Councilors?"

"Why not?" replied Akamatsu and Suiren.

"Hmm, okay, but let me know if you find him? Is he really that powerful?"

"Suiren, Wakaru is considered to be the Toad Prince of the Hidden Leaf. With his power even greater than all of us here!" explained Ishimaru.

"So, now fellow Councilors, you will deliberate!" said Nakamura.

"Hmm, okay, let's do this, we will personally ask Wakaru, but finding him would be a trouble though."

"Ishimaru, don't worry, our sensory unit shall find him soon before we will set out to find him."

"Okay, Luna, Asashi and Hayumi shall be the first squad to make up the retrieving team for Wakaru. I will come too together with you Nakamura."

With the things set right and prepared. Ishimaru gave Suiren a task, and that is to take care for the village once they will leave. "Now, inform them! Assemble immediately!"

Luna was informed and quickly went to Asashi and Hayumi. But, the only thing was, will Hayumi go? Nevertheless, Luna must make sure her team shall report, the mission is a very important one!

"Alright Luna-sensei, I'll go!" said Asashi. "But what about Hayumi, will she go?"

Luna didn't answer him, but the only thing she must so is beg for her to come! "What is this mission all about Sensei?"

"It's about the new Hokage, we will set out to search for him and bring him back!" Asashi and Luna raced towards Hayumi's house to let her know and come! They saw Hayumi sitting in the balcony once again. It's what she does since the incident. "Umm, Hayumi dear, we are given a very heavy task, will you come?" begged Luna. "It's about the new Hokage, we are being teamed up with other high ranking Jounin to set out and search for him."

Hayumi got up and said, "For the village sensei! I will do it!" Asashi and Luna were shocked to hear this! Despite the troubles and misfortunes she experienced, she never said NO. She then prepared all of her things. The young Hayumi was determined to do something for her village Hayumi was to avenge her family!

"Asashi, please watch and keep a close eye on Hayumi will you?" said Luna in a low and murmured voice. "We got to be careful, she has the Sharingan."

Asashi caught his attention and Hayumi, as a fellow comrade and teammate, Asashi was concerned for Hayumi at that time. They all went and reported to Ishimaru who was also coming and waiting in the village entrance gate. As they drew nearer, the village cried through the wind as they search out for the next Hokage.

"Luna-sensei, are they coming too?" asked Hayumi.

"Oh yes, they'll handle most of the mission while we will have our hands full at the people who are going to interfere."

As they were assembled, Ishimaru signaled to go! The Konoha Hokage retrieval force was on action. Nakamura then received a report from the Sensory Unit reporting that Wakaru is in Tanzaku Quarters, a city of the Land of Fire kilometers away from the village. "Now, Ishimaru, I just received a report; Wakaru is in Tanzaku Quarters, it should be hours away from here."

"Hmm, okay let's speed up; I hope Luna's team would not delay us!"

Hearing this, Asashi was even more determined to protect and carry out his responsibility as a guard. Together with Hayumi, the two worked together just to impress Ishimaru, Luna and Nakamura. Their mission was no ordinary one; it was atop priority for the new Hokage.

They arrived in Tanzaku Quarters with high hopes; they travelled for just an hour and saw the lively city doing its normal days. It was an average normal day in Tanzaku Quarters wherein you can find people selling goods in the market, children wandering around playing with their toys, and people talking to each other and working as the was shining bright.

"This is the place, we've arrived!" said Nakamura. "We'll split up into two teams, Luna and your team, I and Ishimaru shall be the second team. Now let's move!" They split up and disappeared in the air as what a ninja always does during a searching operation or infiltration.

As the atmosphere in the City was joyful, Wakaru was in a Casino playing slots and cards to other gamblers around the city. As he drew luck into his money, he always wins unlike with his aunt Tsunade who always loses. His apprentice Sakurai Tokiko accompanied him in the casino. The sound of the slot machine played a beautiful harmony in Wakaru's ears as the machine turned what figure will be aligned correctly to his bet.

"Wakaru-sama, we should already go, we must hurry up and pay our bills in the bank here!" Tokiko said.

"What a sore loser! Can't even try and win in this little game?"

"What? Wakaru-sama, you forced me to!"

"Ha-ha! What a loser! I can't even call you my apprentice if you cannot value your master's truly beloved game."

Tokiko just silenced himself in his master's addiction to gambling games and machines. Then suddenly, Wakaru picked up a sense in the air. Just as when he sensed something, he loosed!

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! You're the loser Wakaru-sama!" Tokiko teased. Then, he caught his master's attention towards the surrounding area.

"C'mon Tokiko let's go," he said all of a sudden. "There's something I want to avoid. And it's not a good one."

"Really Wakaru-sama, or you just felt guilty you loosed for the first time!" Wakaru got out from the casino and hurriedly went to the inn, where he was staying. Tokiko caught up while he was going to the inn.

"What got into you Wakaru-sama?" he was amazed why his master is already packing his bag and things in a briefcase.

"What is this!? Are you leaving?"

"Yes Tokiko, we're leaving now, I sensed something elusive that's why we should go!" he replied in great distress. "I don't want those things to come near me nor to you, for now, do they pose a great threat to us. Let's pack, and leave after."

Tokiko followed his master's instruction and orders. Since he was serious about it, he was looking out for some nostalgic people he might meet.

It was already afternoon, and the sun was shining brightly and giving off a scorching heat! Ishimaru and the others regrouped for a while and found a place to stay in.

"This seems to be a nice place, the Tanzaku Spa Inn," said Ishimaru.

"What!? A spa?" asked Luna curiously.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh nothing, I am just a little tired, and a Spa is the best thing to my shite and beautiful sexy body!"

"Oh man!" cried Asashi. "It's going to be a long night for us all."

Hayumi then suddenly slammed Asashi's head and argued, "Oh no, you're not going to ruin this time with your pathetic and sloppy boringness Asashi!" She kept on arguing with him until they got inside and prepared for their separated baths.

"Oh man, when a woman is stressed, she's like a monster that got out from a world!"

"Tell me about it!" replied Ishimaru.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing, it's just my wife, she has the same attitude you know. Sheesh, we keep o arguing every time she's stressed saying it's because of me!"

Everyone's bad and stressed day would soon be gone by a dip in the spa. Little did they know that Wakaru was going out and leaving the village silently and quietly? With the silent and cold night coming in, the City became silenced as the people took a good night's rest. Wakaru and Tokiko however were leaving with Tokiko dragging a luggage that contained Wakaru's stuff and another luggage of his stuff.

In a silent and lighted street in a castle of the City, they silently crossed the street. Meanwhile, Asashi just took a very relaxing dip in the men's spa. Together with Ishimaru and Nakamura, the three enjoyed a very silent and relaxing time for their own rest. Same with the women's spa, Luna and Hayumi enjoyed a quality time together getting to enjoy a very relaxing moment. Luna was very relieved seeing his student, Hayumi got rid of her bitter feelings. It was a great disadvantage to their team compared to the others.

At midnight, in a lighted and quiet street in Tanzaku Quarters, Wakaru and Tokiko were heading for the gates to leave. They passed on a great Castle of the Daimyo, but were abandoned due to irregularities. As they take each step, Wakaru sensed something bad. To their amazement, the ground began to shake and so was the castle. And all of a sudden, the old and historical castle broke down! Piles of rubble covered the once quiet street. The tremor was isolated, and was not heard by the people. In the darkness and dust that spread in the entire area, Wakaru prepared for something he hadn't expected. There emerged Kazumo, the criminal of the Hidden Leaf who joined Akatsuki. Until now, Kazumo conducted heinous crimes that forced other Villages to make a reward in exchange for his head!

"What is this?" asked Wakaru curiously to himself. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Tokiko, step aside."

"Wakaru-sama, make sure you don't do something stupid. That man is very dangerous."

Tokiko faced Kazumo in hopes to answer why he was there. "What are you doing here Kazumo? Is this supposed to be a nice greeting to your old mate?"

"Hmm, let me think? No!"

"Then why are you here with that criminal smile you have on your face?" Kazumo was disturbed all of a sudden and continued, "Wakaru, let's get straight to the point, I am here to offer you something."

"Whatever it is my friend, I will not accept it!"

"Oh really?" he replied in great threat. "So, would you not hear it first? After all, the exchange is death!"

"Okay then, let's here it," he replied to the grievous threat of Kazumo to him. Wakaru prepared himself for the worst.

"Hmm, where should I start? Ah yes, the Akatsuki has formally asked you to join our organization."

Wakaru thought of this, and replied, "I see, the Akatsuki has been waning, isn't it? Considering your enemies since the past war, your organization suffered the most killing most of your members! And now, the once mad man of Konoha has come here to invite me, what a surprise!"

"You know, you don't have to give your decision right away. I'll give you until tomorrow, Wakaru. Remember Wakaru, death!"

While saying this, Kazumo disappeared together with the dust, leaving the two on the piles of rubble. Tokiko watched his master thinking of the dreadful meeting they had. "Wakaru-sama, I think we should go, it is better off…"

"No, let's stay here for a while, I want to do something first." Wakaru changed his mind about their plans to leave, but with a tension starting to rise. He could not afford to go or he'll face any consequence which is truly life threatening. Tokiko was even more amazed and concern seeing his master would be seen like that. The cold breeze blew over their heads and the two returned to the inn where they were staying.

Meanwhile, in the spa, it was time to rest. Luna and Hayumi prepared themselves for a good night's rest in their bedroom. And so were the gentlemen, Asashi rushed to his room and hastily rode on his bed and made him comfy. "This is the life, a very nice and interesting one I suppose." Ishimaru and Nakamura also went to bed marking the end of a very tiring day. The rescue team rested setting aside their problems.

Dawn came after a few hours and they all went to prepare themselves for the busy day. Still with no clue of which part of the city is Wakaru staying, Ishimaru was determined to put a little more effort of the retrieving team with just a week. "Asashi, I'm giving you a copy of the picture of Wakaru, make sure that when you scout in the city, you can ask some information and directions where he's headed."

"All right, I got you." Ishimaru handed him the copy and also instructed the same with Hayumi, Luna and Nakamura. When they all got the copy they were ready to set out one by one. They would search for Wakaru hardly today and must find him whatever the cost may is!

"Hey, this man is handsome!" said Luna.

"No doubt he resembles the First Hokage, talk about physical appearance," replied Nakamura.

"Heh! This guy isn't that handsome!" said Asashi.

"Okay, let's set aside that argument first," interrupted Ishimaru. "Let's focus; with little time we have, we must focus even harder."

Ishimaru gave the signal and all went off to scout and find Wakaru. The morning atmosphere was the best time of the day to start any mission. Noon came still with no information until. Asashi was walking down a street when it came to him to talk and ask an innkeeper. Little did he know that it was the inn that Wakaru was staying!

"Hey old man!" said Asashi to the innkeeper. "Where could I find this man, he's really needed for out village."

The innkeeper was glad to help out. When he saw the picture, he drew his face even closer and was shocked to see that it was Wakaru in the picture. "Hey, wait, it's my customer! That gorgeous man that came in here, he tried to leave the city due to some problems and at midnight, he returned!"

Once Asashi heard of this, he wasted no time and ran to Ishimaru as fast as he can. Ishimaru was in the City gates looking for some clues of whatever it was. He was amazed that Asashi was running fast as he can towards him. He already knew that it was great news.

"Ishimaru-san, I found Wakaru!" Asashi desperately reported as he breathed due to tiredness.

"Really, then we must call for the whole team to meet at the place. Make sure he doesn't leave that place, I'll try to get Nakamura as fast as I can!"

Ishimaru also contacted Nakamura, because of this; they were filled with much joy after a very long and tired search for Wakaru. The Retrieving Team then met at the inn. The innkeeper met them and was scared as soon as they came.

"Don't be scared mister, this is really important, the Hidden Leaf Village is in big trouble, and that man is about to become the new Hokage," explained Nakamura to the innkeeper.

"In that case, I'd better help out. He's on room 7 on the topmost floor."

Meanwhile, Wakaru sensed a great familiar chakra in the place. He got up from his bed and prepared for the worst case scenario.

"Okay, what are you doing now Master?" asked Tokiko curiously.

Wakaru looked at him with serious eyes and forced him to not answer any more questions. "Okay Wakaru-sama, I'll just help out." With the rush of the wind through their heads, Ishimaru, Nakamura, Luna, Asashi and Hayumi went up. They together found the door and with high hopes that he would not let them down. Ishimaru knocked on the door and waited.

"I'm coming!" said on a voice inside.

When the door opened up, Tokiko was the one who faced them. "Okay?" asked him. "What is this? What do you want?"

"We are from the Hidden Leaf Village, and we are here to speak in behalf of the people to your master," replied Ishimaru. "The Jounin Council has sent their representatives, I, Nara Ishimaru, the senior councilor, Hatake Nakamura, the majority leader, Suzuna Luna, a High Jounin Officer and these two Genin here."

"I'm not sure if I am allowed to let you in but…."

Just as when Tokiko hadn't finished what he said, Wakaru opened the door suddenly and let them in. They were all shocked to see him, the future Hokage of the village. They all sat down in the center of the room.

"C'mon, make yourselves comfortable here," said Wakaru. "Tokiko, kindly make tea for our visitors, as we wait, let's discuss why you are here Ishimaru."

"Let's get straight to the point Wakaru-sama; the village was attacked by Hidden Cloud without warning a week before. At that time, Naruto conducted a Chunin Exam for the two villages in hopes to bring peace. But, our great expectation soon was corrected when the Hidden Cloud bombed buildings and killed off civilians. The Raikage was able to kill Sakura, Shikamaru and other high ranking officials."

"I didn't know what happened; I heard it was a rumor!"

"That's why we are here; the Village has requested you to become the next Hokage."

Wakaru was speechless; he encountered another problem at his hands. That's why, avoiding them was the best way!

"Hmm, after a decade of being gone from the village, still you would accept me?"

Hearing this, Asashi was really pissed off. Hayumi resisted Asashi from interrupting the conversation. Luna on the other hand also held and grasped Asashi.

"The past Hokages of the village was able to protect the village and gambled everything just for it!" explained Nakamura. "We still believe Wakaru-sama that you, a descendant of the First, Second and Fifth Hokage can truly restore peace for the village! And we are our only hope for this chaos we have experienced since the Hidden Cloud's treacherous plans.

"Only a fool could take on that job! I am never really a Hokage type of person. Ishimaru, my former student and apprentice, you were able to…"

Asashi then stood up and interrupted with a high voice, "You are the fool here! Don't make funny of the old man!"

"Silence Asashi," said Hayumi.

"No, he needs to understand. After leaving the village, you were not there to protect it after they granted you the freedom to walk for freedom. Imagine, the great Prince of Konoha refusing even to lend a hand! I don't care if even you are the next Hokage, because being Hokage is my dream!"

Wakaru was touched with his last words. And he stood up and argued, "Oh really, then proved it! A lowly Genin like you could dream, but something like that is impossible for you! Now, where shall we start, oh yes, let's have a duel kid!"

Everyone was shocked in the room to hear it all of a sudden. A duel between a great Sage and a Genin, it's truly unheard of!

"You bet! I'm going to prove you that you're wrong!"

Wakaru was even more shocked to hear him agree in the battle. They all went outside with Hayumi hoping that Asashi wouldn't be injured fatally. Luna was also in the same situation, he just hoped her own student would be safe. With Kazumo's deal with Wakaru running out, Kazumo appeared at the City again to hear what decision Wakaru made.

"One finger is all I need boy, after this, you're gonna be sent in the hospital for messing with a Sage and not to mention, a Sannin!"

"You're just talk old man, I'm gonna show you my real power!" Asashi then prepared himself for the duel. And suddenly, he ran towards Wakaru with a great chakra focus on his hand! Wakaru was amazed when he did that, the power and circulation of the chakra was perfect, it was the Rasengan!

"What is this boy doing!?" asked Wakaru to himself. "Is this the 6th's Technique, the Rasengan?"

It was not just Wakaru who was amazed; Ishimaru, Nakamura, Luna and Hayumi were all mesmerized by what Asashi's doing. "What is this chakra?" asked Nakamura.

Ishimaru smiled and said, "That boy has mastered the Rasengan? It's completely unheard of! He should be a Chunin right now!"

With Asashi coming towards Wakaru at full speed, Wakaru put his finger on the ground and broke it with his brute strength!

"With just one finger, he broke the ground and made a deep and large crater!" Hayumi was schoked and exclaimed.

Asashi who was charging continued and when he got close he was about to slam his Rasengan to Wakaru when again, when he touched the ground with his finger, it shook the ground and it opened forcing Asashi to stop his technique.

Because of this, Wakaru seized the opportunity to throw away Asashi with his finger again. But instead of touching the ground, he touched Asashi's forehead and sent him flying yards away!

"Asashi, get up, are you okay?" asked Hayumi desperately. "He has no severe injury, but he's unconscious!" Luna also rushed to aid Asashi, but Asashi managed to get up again.

"Hmm, it seems that you are tough boy!" said Wakaru. "A Genin mastering the Rasengan, no wonder fools like to day dream about becoming Hokage. Ishimaru, I don't accept it!It's just a fools game!"


	3. Chapter 3

The 7th Hokage, a Life on the Line!

"Wakaru-sama, please reconsider!" Ishimaru begged. "You're our only hope!"

Wakaru left them all there without any more words. He hastily went to the scene where Kazumo had appeared a day ago. He was thinking of the invitation to the Akatsuki. Along the piles of rubble, Wakaru reflected on Kazumo's last statements and continued to think of this!

"I'm very sorry Ishimaru-san; Wakaru-sama is in a bad mood lately." Tokiko excused his master's violent actions.

"No matter Tokiko, he hasn't changed for quiet sometime now. Oh I forgot! It's been ten years!"

"What shall we do now Ishimaru-san, I believe, Toshi shall be the new Hokage?" Nakamura asked.

"Hmm, no, we must not let the village fall on the hands of an untrusted man!"

Asashi got up and said, "Let's not waste and time! We must persuade him at all costs Ishimaru-san!"

"Heh, at this point, our morale has gone up high! And because of that, let's do everything we can for the village! With Ishimaru's last words of persuasion, they all went and searched for him because time was running out! Every second and minute counts, they managed to spend three days, Asashi was more even more confident to prove Wakaru he was wrong!

"Asashi, take it easy," Ishimaru comforted. "You know, don't take it all!"

"I understand Ishimaru-san, but, I've got to do this, to prove that I Sarutobi Asashi will follow the footsteps of our past Hokages and become soon the next Hokage!"

Ishimaru was speechless and pushed on for the search.

On the destroyed castle, Wakaru was waiting for Kazumo when he appeared out of nowhere.

"So, you have decided then?"

"Hmm, I guess, I'm not interested with your organization Kazumo! I know, it's all a trap to kill me! You wanted me to join because you thought of me on becoming Hokage? Isn't that right?"

"Now, now, I guess I've underestimated your intelligence Wakaru. Since you now know, I've been given the order to kill you!"

"Now, you're just getting annoying!"

The two prepared for a battle to the death! The city was about to become a battlefield of the two. "I remember you Kazumo twenty years ago, when you were still my comrade!"

"I have no regrets at all Wakaru; the village sacrificed my parents for a stupid mission. I learned it was the Hokage's fault! I was even happier when Uzumaki Naruto died! And now, you're next to die!"

Undaunted by these words, Wakaru took a close retreat. To bring out Kazumo out of the open was a great advantage especially for the two who are great ninjas.

While they searched every place in the city, Ishimaru asked Tokiko about something, "Tokiko, I have to ask, what happened to Wakaru? Why was he so not in the mood?"

"Ah! Now, I really need to say this, he has been invited to the Akatsuki!"

"What!?" Ishimaru exclaimed in great distress. "It's trap; Kazumo will kill Wakaru! Which part of the city they met yesterday?"

"Umm, they met at the castle. Kazumo broke it down all of a sudden not alerting the townsfolk."

"So be it! We will go there!"

Ishimaru was trembling with fear to see Kazumo. More importantly, he's concerned for Wakaru! A furious and deadly battle is soon to be held. Because of their expectations, they didn't know what to do!

Meanwhile, Wakaru then enhanced his strength by respectively releasing much of his chakra. His body was imbued in great chakra and strength that it was creating a big pressure in the surrounding area. The air soon came down in great density and caused everything in his path to crack and break due to extreme pressure.

"My, my, you don't have to be so serious Wakaru?" said Kazumo. "After all, you're going to lose and die!"

"Huh! As if I would get myself killed! You forgot who am I, Kazumo! My power and skill isn't to be underestimated! Now, prepare for you are the one who will die!"

Just as when he said that, the retrieving team arrived together with Tokiko. Kazumo was amazed and pushed on for an attack.

"What are you fools doing here!" exclaimed Wakaru with great concern. "Whatever you're reason is I don't want you to interfere! Stay back!"

"But… don't argue with me now Ishimaru!"

They all followed the order of Wakaru and stood yards away from the battlefield. Ishimaru secured his teammates if the worst case scenario happens in reality!

"Great Summoning Technique: Multiple Beasts of Death! Let's see if you can get out from this one!" Kazumo three huge beasts, the first one is a Boar with long tusks, the second is a Salamander the can disappear in few seconds, and the last one, a huge Bird that has an indestructible beak! All of it was a great summon Technique. All at once, they charged towards Wakaru in rapid speed. Undaunted by this, Wakaru stood still in place and casted his Sage Art: Great Acid Glue Slime of Destruction! A large area of the city was leveled during the attack melting everything it touched.

A large flood of Acid Glue Slime came out from Wakaru's mouth continuously and hitting the targets. The Boar, Bird and Salamander where paralyzed by the technique due to its excruciating pain from the acid. Besides that, the animals were not able to move, they were held in place still.

"I'm impressed Wakaru, this time I'll summon an even larger one, Summoning Technique: Beast of Death!"

The earth then shook, and from the ground emerged a huge snake that resembles Manda, Orochimaru's summoning animal. Wakaru held back, and was still determined to push on; the huge snake then spewed a great amount of Poison Gas from the area and covered much of the battlefield including the retrieval team's area where they stood. Luna acted as soon as it began to attack, she casted her Ninja Art: Resisting Poison Gas.

Her technique resisted the poison and disabled it from running through Wakaru and to them.

"Heh, so this woman is skilled in the field of Medical Ninjutsu, but still, she needs more confidence," Wakaru said.

As soon as he said that, the huge snake disappeared from Wakaru's eyes and emerged from the ground behind him! "Look out Wakaru-sama!" shouted Tokiko in great concern and desperation.

"Yeah I know that's why I'm going to cast this second one! Earth Style: Underground Prison Mud!"

After performing the seals in haste, and just as when the snake was about to swallow Wakaru from his back, the ground behind him transformed into a great swampy mud that drowned the snake! It was a sudden defense.

"So, it's too easy for you either? Now, let's try this, Summoning: Multiple Snakes of Hell!"

All at once, there appeared in front of Wakaru's eyes five huge snakes that are the same of what he earlier summoned. Wakaru wasn't disturbed by the technique, but instead, this pushed him to summon a deadly trio.

"I guess it's now time for me to release them, Summoning Technique: Great Deadly Trio!"

As he performed the seals one by one, they were all startled by Wakaru's seals.

"Is that what I think it is!?" Kazumo asked curiously. "It mustn't be!"

Wakaru then bit his thumb and put the blood on his right hand. Then he summoned Manda, Gamabunta and Katsuyu all at the same time when he slammed his hand unto the ground! The three were summoned respectively and created a big dust cloud due to their huge size. Wakaru then rode atop of Katsuyu and gave the order, "Now, let's finish this, formation!" The three animals then formed a three barrier formation. On the center was Katsuyu, on the Left was Manda and on the Right was Gamabunta.

"So Wakaru, you're in need of my strength!?" joked Manda. "Hmm, after all, a Sannin like you has the strength to defeat that guy."

"You senile critter, it's been a while, so, I wanted to have fun and be reunited with you once again!" replied Wakaru.

"Lord Wakaru, is that Kazumo, the vicious blood thirsty Akatsuki member!?" asked Katsuyu.

"Yes, it is, and apparently, he managed to summon multiple beasts at one time. Gamabunta, drew out you're sword, Katsuyu, prepare your Acid Slime, and Manda, prepare your quick and poisonous attacks."

"Yes, all at once Wakaru-sama!" the three replied on Chorus.

"Now, as soon as those snakes will attack us, Katsuyu, you're the first one to attack, Gamabunta, oil them respectively so that I can set them on fire and Manda, and eat them as you wish!"

The retrieval team was amazed of the battle in front of their eyes! Ishimaru warned Asashi not to interfere in the deadly and legendary battle; he was concerned for him and Hayumi because they were still Genin. He ordered tight security for the two.

A faceoff of the world's most vicious and terrifying animals were held. And all of a sudden, the five huge snakes attacked respectively towards Wakaru.

"Katsuyu now, spew all of it!"

"As you wish my lord," Katsuyu replied beginning to spew her deadly acid.

By then, Katsuyu threw all of her acid slime to the targets. Splashes of deadly acid hit the targets all at once making them paralyzed but. Still, the snakes weren't affected; they slowly coped up with the acid and attacked again in rapid speed. Two of them went underground immediately and the other three pushed forward to the attack.

"Manda, Gamabunta, Katsuyu, now separate! I need you to divert all of them and confuse them. The two emerged from the ground s quickly that it did not gave time for them to separate. But fortunately, Manda held them off from Wakaru with his iron tail surrounding their body disabling any moves and the circulation of blood!

Katsuyu in return casted her Great Slug Division and her body was split into smaller and smaller slugs. Her slugs then climbed atop of the two disabled snakes and covered their body. She then injected a deadly poison and making them disappeared, returning them to their land.

"Good job you two, now Gamabunta and I will take care of the other three!" Wakaru and Gamabunta respectively worked together. "Now, oil Gamabunta, I need pressurized oil!"

"Okay,"

Gamabunta then breathed deeply at first and in return, a large flood of oil flowed from Gamabunta's mouth hitting the three targets. The snakes continued but, they were doomed when Wakaru casted his Fire Style: Great Fire Bomb! He continuously blew fire from his mouth towards the oil bathed snakes and set them afire! The snakes were turned to ashes after a great hot burn out in the open.

Kazumo was even more angered by this. After the attack, Wakaru sent his three pets' home. "Now, you all deserve some rest. Thank you!"

His three pets then disappeared out suddenly and returned to their respective lands.

"Now that you're alone, I am going to kill you now!" said Kazumo. "You'll die in my Water Style: Water Wall!"

Kazumo's technique spanned in a large area that damaged even more of the city, Wakaru took no time to waste and casted his Wood Release: Deep Forest Emergence to stop the pressurized flow of water coming towards him. A great and terrible technique was witnessed by all of them; the surrounding area was created into a great forest. With this, the water stopped flowing and the forest covered much of the area that hid Wakaru.

Kazumo was in a great disadvantage. He turned to attack and casted his Ninja Art: A Thousand Swords of Death!

From midair, Kazumo opened two small scrolls and there, emerged hundreds or even thousands of different swords that cannot be distinguished. Then, it flew towards the trees that it decreased and cut off many of the trees summoned.

Wakaru then counter-attacked by casting his Sage Art: Screams of Despair! He opened his mouth towards the incoming deadly swords and screamed against it! Because of that, the metal swords fell down and were pushed against the scream. The force defended Wakaru and he then attacked in close combat. It was to determine who is more skilled.

When the two clashed over, they fought using Taijutsu, the speed and agility of the fight was unparalleled! Asashi was amazed when they clashed over. Left and Right, Wakaru and Kazumo were able to dodge each incoming attacks. They retreated and paused.

"Oh my, I haven't fought with someone skilled like that Wakaru!" said Kazumo.

The two then drew out a kunai and fought again using it. A really loud sonorous sound was heard when the two clashed again with their weapons. The metal produced a ringing sound that could be heard yards away. Their actions were unseen due to the increased number of speed and agility. Wakaru seized the opportunity to imbued his kunai with wind chakra and enhance it's capability to cut within close range.

They continued over a moment and cut down many trees when the clash moved from one place to another. It was followed by numerous bangs and riggings.

Then they paused again, Kazumo then again casted his Water Style: Water Wall, but when the pressurized deadly water hit Wakaru, he was amazed it was just a wood clone! It copied Wakaru's chakra and physical strength and is very skilled similar to him also. Then when it disappeared, Wakaru then emerged from above the sky with his Heavenly Foot of Pain aimed for Kazumo. But unfortunately, he wasn't able to hit him with his current speed, and the ground shook as the great forced created a large shockwave that also created a huge crater. The shockwave damaged almost all the buildings in a kilometer diameter.

Kazumo was thrown meters away from the battlefield! The force and shockwave greatly damaged everything in a kilometer radius. Kazumo was already in a great disadvantage in terms of strength, but he continued to push on.

"Hmm, this is a great cry for me; I have to do something before it's too late! I must kill him with everything I've got!" Kazumo cried to himself seeing his power outmatched. He plans to have another great tactic, and it's not a good one. Kazumo's face suddenly became serious!

He then summoned reinforcement; it was his subordinate, the one of the missing ninjas of the Hidden Leaf; Uchiha Morimo. Hayumi fell to her knees as she saw an Uchiha facing Wakaru and helping out Kazumo.

"What is this!?" asked Hayumi in great confusion. "Luna-sensei, I need to ask him about what happened to my clan!"

"Wait Hayumi, don't go, it's too dangerous, considering what is happening now?" Luna begged and forcibly stopped Hayumi.

"No sensei, I must do this!" Hayumi then ran towards the dangerous battlefield in hopes to talk with Morimo personally. Asashi grabbed her hand and hold on it with a tight grasped.

"I cannot let you do that Hayumi!" Asashi said. "Remember what our mission is, besides, that man will not help you!"

"What are you talking about? You don't know about my clan and him!? Let go of me Asashi!"

Luna then came to help Asashi; Hayumi was trying to escape until she calmed down. With the battle being held going dangerous, Ishimaru hopped in to help Wakaru.

"Whoa, I think this is too much for you to handle Wakaru-sama? My sensei this time really needs help."

"Ishimaru, you take care of Kazumo, I'll handle Morimo myself!" Wakaru deliberately ordered. "This is after all, a battle I never had ages ago."

"Heh, what a drag!" said Ishimaru. "Kazumo, prepare to meet your doom!"

A two way battle was beginning in the City. Many people evacuated when Nakamura ordered a state of emergency. The city was devastated, with the battle who will reign, the once powerful Hidden Leaf Village, or the terrifying brutal Akatsuki. Wakaru was deeply confused, but, it was too late to get out from the trouble, he needs to bet everything, including his own life!

While facing Morimo alone, Wakaru wasn't afraid of him, the only thing he is concern about was his bet. Will he lose or not?

"Kazumo, why did you call for me? I was busy arranging the preparations for our invasion for Konoha!" Morimo exclaimed. "Do you understand what will happen if we are delayed!?"

"What!?" Wakaru questioned his statement. "After what the Raikage has done to the village, you still want to eliminate Konoha!?"

Morimo looked at him with deep regret and said, "The Hidden Leaf plays a major role in the shinobi world. If it continues to prosper, we would be extinguished! So, the village is weakened, it's an advantage. The two elders in your village, Hotaru and Homura can't do anything without a Hokage. That's why, now that I'm here, I'll kill you for the success of our plans!"

Wakaru took a step back while hearing these words, "If that is your plan, I cannot let you do it! The Hidden Leaf will continue to prosper! And now, as the Seventh Hokage, I Senju Wakaru will bet everything for the sake of the village and for the shinobi world!" They were all shocked; Ishimaru was filled with emotions of joy, as he heard that his own former Sensei accepts on becoming the new Hokage.

"Luna, I need you here immediately," Wakaru ordered. "You're long range attacks and poison will benefit me!

As ordered, she hopped in to the battlefield leaving her two students behind. Asashi continued to comfort Hayumi in the midst of a very confusing and dangerous situation.

"Okay Wakaru-sama, I'll help, just tell me!" Luna assisted Wakaru in the battle.

"Now, let's go, Wood Release: Entangling Roots of Destruction!" Wakaru casted his Jutsu in a second as he wants to defeat the two for the village to be saved in the upcoming and planned invasion.

Large and huge roots of trees and plants emerged from the ground and are coming towards Morimo. Respectively, the deadly attacked was enhanced for killing when all of a sudden; the roots were imbued with Luna's Ninja Art: Slime of Death!

The violet colored slime covered the roots and hit Morimo in the leg as he was trying to dodge the attack. His leg was paralyzed all of a sudden due to the poison and injured due to force of the wood that hit him.

Morimo suddenly counter-attacked with his Fire Style: Ultimate Fireball Technique. He blew a huge force of chakra from his mouth and released a huge incoming fireball towards Wakaru. The technique spanned a great area that it burned down the attack of Wakaru, the Wood Release. It was suddenly turned into ashes once hit.

Wakaru took extra measures and jumped into midair. There, he formed a seal, it was his Water Style: Great Waterspout! From the ground, the water seeped out from the tiny holes and formed a tornado that was made up of water. But alas! It wasn't just a single waterspout, from behind Wakaru, two waterspouts formed that defended them from being hit from the fire technique. After the defense, Wakaru respectively controlled the three formed waterspouts towards Morimo. Luna then mixed her poison with it.

Three great huge waterspouts was heading towards Morimo, with this, he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and casted his Susano'o. Morimo's partial Susano'o defended him from the waterspout. He only experienced the coldness of the wind from outside of his Susano'o armor. The great invulnerability of his technique made Luna lost hope.

"Wakaru-sama, we need to retreat!" Luna cried.

"No Luna, don't give up hope!" Wakaru replied as he looked at Morimo's Susano'o growing larger and larger with chakra swords at his hands. "We must continue Luna; I'll open his armor and from then on, provide continuously the poison!

Luna seemed speechless about Wakaru's plan and she approved of it, "But Wakaru-sama, we may have a chance but….."

"There's no time to argue, I'll open it with my power!"

Luna followed his orders as they were on a verge of great death. Morimo then attacked heading towards Wakaru. He drew out the chakra sword of his Susano'o armor and was going to hit Wakaru. But Luna assisted, she casted her Wind Release: Resisting Winds. The Susano'o incoming attack was halted as winds blowing up to over five hundred kilometers an hour hit the armor. Luna's attack was successful, afterwards, Wakaru rushed towards the Susano'o armor protecting Morimo, with his Heavenly Fist of Death. His right fist was imbued with so much chakra that it released a certain light glowing. "Taste my wrath you bitch!" Wakaru exclaimed as he ran towards him.

Wakaru then punched the Susano'o armor and slammed it with all his force. His fist released a huge stored chakra and sent Morimo flying into the sky. His Susano'o armor suddenly vanished after being hit. High up in the sky, Wakaru wasn't contented and jumped to finish him off. He hit Morimo in the stomach with his Heavenly Foot of Pain and was slammed against the ground. The force created a huge crater with Morimo in the center.

As soon as Morimo couldn't get up, it looked like the battle was over. Still Ishimaru and Kazumo were busy battling each other, but with Morimo heavily injured, it was over for them.

Wakaru then walked away from the site to help Ishimaru, but it was too soon! Morimo got up on his feet heavily injured in the stomach. With his last ounce of strength, he managed to cast again his Susano'o, but this time, it was an incomplete one. It had only an arm and sword. Suddenly, the sword was swung high into the air and by the blink of an eye; Wakaru was impaled and stabbed in his stomach with the large Susano'o sword. He coughed in blood and fell on his knees, because of this, Morimo's chakra was used up and he lost consciousness and fell down.

"Wakaru-sama!" shouted Luna and Ishimaru with great concern. The sword vanished also leaving a deadly wound for Wakaru. Asashi and Hayumi rushed in the scene and were sorry for Wakaru. He was deliberately bleeding, Kazumo was of great disadvantage and rushed towards Wakaru defeating Ishimaru all of sudden. He was planning to kill off Wakaru once and for all!

As he rushed in, Nakamura stood in his way and threw him against a wall. Same with Luna who tried to protect the injured Wakaru, she was poorly defeated with a punch on the head. Hayumi stepped in and shouted, "I'll never let you get your hands on him!"

"Oh really?" replied Kazumo. "As if you could save a person in great injury." Hayumi suddenly felt unconscious and fell down, Kazumo threw back then a poison on her. Asashi was left standing protecting their dear Hokage.

"What's good of this you fool!?" asked Asashi. "I am never going to let you kill him!"

Kazumo then fought with Asashi hand to hand. Asashi's skills were weak compared to Kazumo, but his will fired up and made him determined to become a better ninja!

"What's this, a mere Genin having more skills in Taijutsu than me!?" Kazumo was baffled but continued. Asashi then seized the opportunity to hold him and grasped him not to move. With this, Asashi casted then his Rasengan towards him!

Asashi's hand glowed in great power, his spirit higher than everyone, and above all; his Will to believe in himself was above the one who made him master the technique. Asashi then slammed his Rasengan towards Kazumo who was disabled to move! Kazumo was hit then on his stomach with all of Asashi's power both from physical chakra and spiritual chakra.

He was thrown away and was heavily injured after the attack. Kazumo was defeated by Asashi.

"Hah! I finally defeated someone far beyond my level!" Asashi exhaled as he was overcome by joy. But alas! He also was injured due to the loss of chakra!

They were all on the same situation; they were on their knees heavily injured.

Wakaru's injury made a lot of pain, but he managed to get up bearing a painful injury.

"Argh, this injury must be treated immediately! But first, I must heal all of them; my chakra reserve must not be released!" Wakaru immediately healed all of them, from among all the injured, Asashi was greatly struck by Kazumo's kunai and was wounded in his chest. He prioritized Asashi first.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Kazumo laughed while on his knees desperately trying to stand up. "You've finally shown you're power Wakaru. But all that matters is, that boy is truly amazing! He was able to hit me with a Rasengan. But, ha-ha-ha! My regenerating powers will automatically heal me!"

Kazumo was determined to stand up again and kill of all of them! But alas!

"What's this!?" he asked curiously. "It cannot be! My regeneration technique must've worked!"

He fell down as soon as he felt a great pain from his internal organs. "This is unimaginable! The damage is too great; my body has no more chakra to regenerate my damaged cells!"

Wakaru never minded about Kazumo, he was just continuing his healing.

"Ishimaru, Nakamura, Tokiko, Hayumi and Luna, I'm glad you are just fine, now get outta here!" Wakaru exclaimed. "The battle is not yet over; I'll continue to heal Asashi with all of my power left in me!"

"But Wakaru-sama, your own wound is deliberately bleeding! You must be treated also!" Tokiko argued.

"There's no time to talk this over! Let me handle it! Now get out here!"

They followed as ordered and retreated half a kilometer away. Asashi was still unconscious and is currently being healed. His wound wasn't getting any better!

"No, it can't be! No! No! No!" Wakaru shouted. "I haven't enough chakra left! I must bear with it! But… Arghh! My wound is too painful to bear from now on."

It was too soon when suddenly, from afar, Morimo got up on his feet again and threw a bunch of chakra enhanced kunai to Asashi! "Now taste this!"

"So I see, they are also after this boy!? So I see now, he's a Jinchuriki, my, my, why didn't I realized it!"

Morimo enhanced the bunch of kunai with his Lightning Release: Blade Cutter! Then afterwards, the projectiles were stopped when Wakaru sacrificed himself to protect Asashi! Two from his chest, one from his right and left arm, and two from his right and left legs!

"Wakaru-sama!" Tokiko shouted in great desperation.

"We must get there before all is…" Ishimaru was speechless when a samurai sword was sent flying towards Asashi but, Wakaru managed to protect him by in exchange of his won life.

The witnesses saw the end of Wakaru's life as he slowly fell down with great wounds on his body.

"Wakaru-sama!" Tokiko shouted and ran for him, Luna also helped!

Hayumi couldn't believe of what she saw, feeling determined, all of a sudden, she also ran to help! The time for Wakaru has come to face death!

"Is this really the end?" asked Wakaru as he fell down to the ground, with his eyes slowly seeing the decrease of light in his mind. "But… I have something to do first. It should be…"

And all of a sudden, Wakaru's spirit returned to him and bearing all of the pain in his body. He stood up, and said, "I forgot on more things, I've been chosen as the Seventh Hokage, and I gambling everything for the sake of my village! I may not be the person who couldn't save the world, but with all of my power I will give everything for that! Now taste the wrath of the Seventh Hokage!"

Morimo stood back, and Kazumo remained and went paralyzed temporarily. He was expecting much after all of the stabbed kunai on his body. Tokiko, Luna and Hayumi all left shocked and halted.

"Hmph, now, my Medical Skills are at stake here, and I will reveal to you a forbidden Jutsu Morimo!" Wakaru then weaved a sign on his hands and has activated a certain technique!

"No, it can't be! Wakaru-sama, don't undo the seal, I will heal your wounds myself!" Tokiko exclaimed.

Wakaru continued and shouted, "Yin Seal: Release! Ninja Art: Creation Genesis Rebirth!"

Wakaru's forehead revealed three diamond seals. And the topmost one expanded and made a mark on his forehead extending unto his face! The Diamond Seal broke and the mark was left there glowing simultaneously. His body also glowed and amazingly, his wounds slowly healed and an enormous amount of chakra flowed unto his body.

"What is that technique!? It is impossible, his wounds are supposed to be incurable!" Morimo shouted and was frightened.

The healing process continued as his wounds vanished without leaving a mark in his skin. It was a great and amazing technique!

"Now Morimo, I'll continue, now that my body is healed. It's more like of a regenerating technique rather than a healing technique. I'm coming!"

Wakaru ran towards Morimo in great speed that broke the ground when he ran. He suddenly punched Morimo, but was defended again by his Susano'o. This never made Wakaru lost hope, he continued on!

"Gwahhhh!" Wakaru shouted as he delivered a deadly blow unto his Susano'o. But this time, he casted his Earth Release: Ultra Rock Weight Technique as he made contact with his armor!

Morimo was thrown half a kilometer with hi Susano'o vanishing due to the great force of impact. With Wakaru's stored chakra released, and with a devastating heavy technique with his Earth Release, the two combined forces destroyed the armor!

The surrounding area was covered with great clouds of dust and rubbles flying everywhere. But as soon as it disappeared, he saw Morimo desperately trying to keep up the battle.

"Hah-hah, it must not be!" Morimo panted and panted due to the damage and force of impact that also injured him. "He is truly amazing, his Seal stored up a lot of chakra that when an emergency happens, he is ready to release it unto his own body. That mark on his face determines that the seal is still continuing to release chakra!"

"My, my, I guess it is the end for you Morimo, you figured my technique well. And for that I'll give you a reward!" Wakaru slowly and patiently walked towards him, as soon as he came close enough, he focused all of his chakra on his finger and continued, "This will determine your fate, Morimo, and I'll give you a chance to live for the sake of someone that needs you."

And he punched Morimo will all his force and sent him being slammed unto the piles of rubble in the battlefield. It marked the end of the chaotic battle. Wakaru's seal disappeared slowly and in his forehead, two seals were left with the first one consumed. Ishimaru and Nakamura rushed in the site with Morimo and Kazumo leaving without any warning, signal nor last words. The defeat of Kazumo marked a new day for the Hidden Leaf Village. But there was something important left to do!

Wakaru rushed to Asashi who was still unconscious and wounded seriously. Because of this, he resumed healing him, but it will take a while to permanently heal him.

"So Ishimaru, the Sixth Hokage left you a big burden, and left Asashi a big responsibility ey?" Wakaru asked Ishimaru. "This boy is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Beast, the Demon Fox. It took me time to realize that his wounds were already healing by itself because of the Nine-Tails' Chakra. But, he reminded me of someone, someone I knew a long time ago."

"Wakaru-sama, we apologize…" Ishimaru said.

"No Ishimaru, don't apologize. It's my fault why we are here in this situation right now. But, before that, no more first names, you know what you call me from now on."

They were all shocked with Wakaru, his loyalty to the village became solid enough for him to get back and take the title as Hokage.

"This boy right now, changed me! His will and determination changed my whole life of what it would be since then. I realized that even a mere Genin like him, with the Nine-Tails on him can become the Hokage! Sarutobi Asashi, I believe in you!"

As soon as he said this, Asashi got up all of a sudden with all of his wounds cured. It was a miracle! Hayumi hugged him and held a tight grasp in her arms seeing Asashi better.

"What the?" Asashi's cheeks blushed when all of a sudden he saw Hayumi hugging her.

"Wakaru-sama, we will..." Ishimaru said and paused.

"You know what you have to call me now Ishimaru, let's get going." Wakaru remarked.


	4. Chapter 4

The Time of Rebuilding

The Hidden Leaf suffered so much loss after the attack about a month ago. It was not just the village that was burdened, but also the Uchiha Clan's fate in the hands of the 5th Raikage. His bloodlust and his yearn for power made him a historical tale in stories to children as it passed. Uzumaki Naruto, the 6th Hokage, was never forgotten in the village. They were no more remnants of his past, but, the only thing that still lives on was his face engraved in the Hokage Monument overlooking the village.

It was a sunny day in Konoha and the people were all busy repairing and coping up with the high demands of reconstruction. With the help from the Leaf's allies, the Hidden Sand has contributed greatly to the Hidden Leaf. People were carrying hardwood on their backs and shoulders under the morning heat. Children in the Academy were tasked to help in little jobs in the village.

The will and determination of the village was greatly shattered also, but it was about to be lived up again.

"Hey!" shouted a villager. "It's him, the new Hokage!"

He ran unto the streets from the gates and informed everyone about it. A kilometer away from the gate of the village, the foggy atmosphere of the surrounding forest covered the arriving retrieving team.

The rumors were spread in great time. Because of this, the people were glad to meet the new Hokage. And so, with their smiles of happiness ready to meet the new one, they rushed to the village gates and occupied the sidewalks and make a path of cheering crowd greeting the Hokage and the ever brave retrieving team!

Such many people were on the streets that Homura and Hotaru were alarmed of this, they already new what was going to happen, and they accepted it. In their quarters, Hotaru and Homura were sipping their hot tea to mark another day of hard work. As they saw the heavy crowd gathering they concluded, "We'll arrange the official announcement and inauguration of the new Hokage. This better be a hard working one!"

The crowd grew in great thickness and the whole village was there! The only way that could be seen was a path made by the villagers towards the Hokage Palace! The crowds were cheering and others were crying when they saw a new chance for the village. They just hoped, that whatever the new Hokage could bring, it is Peace and Prosperity!

"What is that loud noise Ishimaru-san!?" Nakamura asked in great curiosity as they walked together towards the gate.

"It's the noise of peace Nakamura; I'm glad that they knew!"

Asashi was complaining every second when would they arrive!?

"Will you just shut up Asashi!?" threatened Hayumi. "If you don't I'm sure I will…"

"Now, now, I don't want you fighting again Hayumi," adviced Luna. "This is going to be very momentous days for us, now, stay behaved till the ceremony ends."

"What?" sluggishly complained Asashi. "Now c'mon Luna-sensei, it's my time to shine!"

"What did just I said…?"

"Now Luna, there's no need for you to be harsh on these little adorable kids?" interrupted Wakaru. "I have a great surprise for them when we arrive. And that's an award for helping me!"

Asashi's eyes glowed in great curiosity and so was Hayumi. They couldn't get more excited as they drew near the gates!

It was time for them to be praised for their hard work and bitter sacrifices they made. As they entered the gate, the entire crowd shouted in joy and happiness all glad to see the new Hokage take place. Wakaru took the lead and continued on with great humility. The crowd cheered on as he passed by, others threw flowers and others simply cried and were happy.

Wakaru was then followed by the team, Tokiko, Ishimaru, Nakamura, Hayumi and Asashi were also cheered by the crowd.

"Whoa, the Fox Kid also helped out in the retrieving the Seventh!?" asked a random villager to his friend. "So, he's not that bad after all?"

"No he isn't, he has much to prove yet, especially that girl from the Uchiha Clan. Her clan was responsible for this damage done!"

The cheering continued until they arrived at the Hokage's Palace. From there on, Wakaru was officially announced as the Seventh Hokage.

While in his office wearing the traditional Hokage Hat, Wakaru was seriously bossed around by the two elders, Hotaru and Homura.

"Wakaru, we'll officially end a notice to the Feudal Lord immediately and to the Hidden Sand," declared Homura.

"Yes, I agree. First you need to figure out about this reconstruction plan that were doing!" added Hotaru.

Wakaru stood in silence while on his seat watching the two elders leaves his office. With Tokiko at his side, he ordered, "Now, I want the whole batch of Asashi here Tokiko, I want to entrust them a very important thing. Please make them report at the roof, I'll be there in a jiffy."

"Yes Hokage-sama, I'll get on to it!"

With Tokiko wasting no time, he ordered a summoning notice to Asashi's whole batch. He wondered why? But he did as he was ordered.

Sarutobi Asashi, Uchiha Hayumi, Aburame Ayama, Sagaruchi Shu, Uzumaki Nakimo, Yamanaka Maimi, Nara Shikazu, Akimichi Chojiro, Hyuga Suiren, Hyuga Han, and Tadakashi Fu all reported when Wakaru summoned them. They waited for the Hokage's arrival in the roof of the Hokage's Palace. It seemed important, and they will pay a close attention to what Wakaru shall say.

"So, I heard you also saved the new Hokage, Asashi!?" The prideful Han said. "It seems the new Hokage isn't much of anything ey? Why was he so weak that he even needed you help?"

Asashi controlled his anger and boasted, "He's not weak! He was being mercilessly battled and violently beaten up by some two guys of the Akatsuki! Don't you know they are powerful?"

"Heh, no Akatsuki can harm me!"

"Why you little…" Asashi tried to punch Han's face when Hayumi tightly grasped and held on tight to Asashi's bare hand! All of a sudden, Wakaru came.

"In my reign as Hokage, I will not allow ourselves to beat each other up! Isn't that right Asashi?" Wakaru questioned Asashi and Han why they were fighting. The whole batch then formed a three row line.

"To fight each other is a shameful way of bringing the name of the village! Doubting in one's friend or elder is also a shameful way of bringing the name of the village! You should not doubt in our comrades." Wakaru looked at Han when he said this.

"Now, the reason I gathered you here is one of the most important thing that I want to assign to all of you. The eleven of you shall be named the newest Konoha Eleven!" Hearing this, they were all shocked! To think that they were still Genin and needs to become a Chunin, and more importantly, the Konoha Eleven is a special force with elite powers and combat styles.

Maimi asked shyly, "But… Hokage-sama, I think we are too weak to become the Konoha Eleven. Besides we are also Genin!"

"Now, now, let me finish first. With the last Chunin Exams postponed, I am granting you a once in a lifetime opportunity to become Chunin! All of you here are now Chunin since also, the village needs more power. But, I am warning you, in three years time, I am going to call all of you again. An on that time, your own sensei will be your own enemies as a test of proving you are rightfully the Konoha Eleven!"

It was a sudden surprise to them, after the statement, Wakaru left to attend with some business. They all shouted for joy and happiness. They just couldn't believe they are now Chunin of the Hidden Leaf. AS time past by, they left and continued to celebrate, but, for Asashi, he wanted to hone his skills even further. But the question is who will be his trainer? Asashi pondered, on the question every single minute until the day was done.

Night came to the happy village. The workers then left and took the chance to have a rest for tomorrows another busy day. In Asashi's rented apartment, the whole house was dark except for his room. He was on his bed staring at the ceiling grievously and again pondered on that question.

"What shall I do? There's no person on this village that can help me. Hokage-sama is still busy and cannot help me, Luna-sensei is sent on S rank missions every time, and the village is in great crisis that I cannot find a master."

Because of this, in the middle of the night, he went to the Hokage's office wearing his ninja suit. He was determined that Wakaru could help him find a master that could teach him every single technique that he wants to learn. As he arrived, he opened Wakaru's office, and was shocked that Wakaru was still there working on all the paper work to be done.

"Oh, why are you here Asashi?" asked Wakaru. "It's the middle of the night, get a rest there's a lot of work to be done tomorrow."

"Umm, Hokage-sama, I need help. It's about my training, could you help me with it!?" Asashi requested in great mercy and desperation.

"Hmm, I may be able to help you, but, it's still too early for you Asashi."

"What is it Hokage-sama? I know whatever it is on your mind, I can do it!"

"Really?" Wakaru replied and doubted. "Hmm, so, I find you a master to train with the use of Senjutsu! A very hard and difficult filed of study and training."

"So? When will I meet this master?"

"About a week or so he's been travelling in the world for such a long time now. He's also a Sannin, my comrade ever since we became team 7."

"What!?" asked Asashi in great tone. "A week or so, I can't wait for that long Hokage-sama"

"Shush, the village is in great danger Asashi, and you know that. Just be patient, after all, no harm can be brought to you. I'll let you know if he has arrived, okay."

"Alright Hokage-sama, thank you so much, okay, I'm off; I need to get some shuteye!"

Asashi left in high spirit as his problem was already solved quickly as he expected. Wakaru on the other hand was concerned if he can learn Senjutsu. The great and unbearable training of Senjutsu is unparalleled by others.

"Oh dear, I only pray for him to succeed in the training. Senjutsu is very difficult, especially in my time when I was studying and training in the Shikkotsu Forest and Mt. Myouboku. The slugs were very gentle while the toads were fierce. Ahhh, those were the days I'd like to remember." Wakaru hoped for Asashi to endure the pain of training and learning of Senjutsu, but with Asashi's high spirit, Wakaru believed in him.

The sweet smell of the morning rise over the village overpowered the people and gave them the energy to work for the village. It was another day of extra reconstruction. But with Wakaru spending more for the village infrastructures, the village didn't just get repaired, but also upgraded by most of its old buildings. With the Hidden Sand helping of the reconstruction, it was expected, that last minute repairs would be done today.

Asashi woke up and went to fix himself up. He put on his Ninja Suit and got out from his home. "Now, what should I do?" Asashi asked himself as he inhaled deeply with the morning's cold breeze.

Up in the street, Hayumi was calling him over, "Hey, Asashi! Come on! Luna-sensei just got home from the mission!"

The two wasted no time and visited Luna in the hospital. There, Asashi bought a basket of fruits and Hayumi bought with her, fresh roses picked up from the flower shop just this morning.

"Luna-sensei, we're glad to see you!" Asashi exclaimed. "I'm glad your okay, but what happened?"

Luna shouted in pain as she tried to move her body in the bed.

"Wait Luna-sensei! Don't make it worse, don't move!" Hayumi insisted. "Asashi you fool! Don't try to provoke Luna-sensei's body; it's still recovering from the injury!"

Luna laughed in her bed as she heard the two fighting again. "Ha-ha-ha-ha, Now, stop you too. Don't fight, there's still a way better solution for that."

The two relented and replied in chorus, "Yes, Luna-sensei!"

Luna got comfortable again, as she exhaled and said, "It was maybe my lucky day today! But, for my one comrade who died, he wasn't lucky enough to escape his death."

"What did actually happen Luna-sensei?" asked Asashi curiously.

"Hmm, now, where should I start? Okay, it happened when we checked on the border of the Fire Country a day ago. We were baffled by the actions of the two parties between the Hidden Rock and Hidden Cloud. We were sent by the Council as the neutral village to handle the issue that might cause war between them. But, the Raikage and Tsuchikage refused to sign a new treaty!"

"So, there's a new Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Luna-sensei?" asked Hayumi. "If there is, I think the past invasion was already planned."

All of a sudden, Wakaru got in the office together with Tokiko. They were in serious faces.

Wakaru then declared, "I think it's out of our boundaries to answer that Hayumi dear. Now, Luna, good you're alright. I've been notified by your report, and I'll takeover the mission and spearhead it! There will be an incoming war between the Hidden Cloud and Rock, might as well brace for the worst as we will be neutral in that battle."

"Hokage-sama, I think the rivalry will also cause a glitch and make the Hidden Mist, as the natural enemy of the two, enter the war. Count the Hidden Sand also, the long time rival of the Cloud and Mist!" Luna explained in detail.

"Yeah I know that, since our village suffered the most loss, we will not participate. All we can do is to aid our closest ally, the Hidden Sand with war supplies. I'll call for a meeting this time. And I also forgot! Here, Luna, drink this medicine it'll make you better!" Wakaru handed him down a capsule that has the healing properties of his Medical Ninjutsu.

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama!" replied Luna.

"No problem at all. And by the way, Asashi and Luna please check all the left reconstruction services being held now. This will be the last day of our reconstruction. I'll expect a report by the end of the day!"

"Yes Hokage-sama, we'll be on our way!" the two answered on chorus and went on.

Asashi and Hayumi went on as ordered, with Wakaru suddenly having a serious gaze upon them. They were scared about that and quickly went to tackle the mission.

Next up, Wakaru met Suiren and Han on his way to the Jounin council meeting. "Ah! Han and Suiren, just the two people I was looking for. I have a mission for you two since you deeply rely on your eyes to see things."

"Yes, what is it Hokage-sama?" replied Suiren gently. "I hope we could handle that easily, Hokage-sama."

"Yes, yes, you can handle it. Your mission is to scout the entire village perimeter and see to it that there will be no intruder spying on us! A war between the Hidden Mist, Sand, Cloud and Rock is to be held, and I don't want any reports of mass trespassing and espionage!"

"Yes Hokage-sama, as you wish!" answered Han. "We will report to you after the end of the day. And we'll of course coordinate with the scouting team."

"Alright, now Go!"

The two rushed all of a sudden when they received the sudden mission. Tahiro, a Jounin reported every single dispute that ahs happened in the border of the minor villages. It was getting pretty intense as the Hidden Rock and Hidden Cloud has matched up their army. Also, the Hidden Mist has prepared for a sudden invasion in the Lightning Peninsula. The Hidden Sand of course was confident to turn the tide of war into their favor.

With the Hidden Leaf beginning to have a formal military action, Wakaru never acted to enter the war.

"This war is not for us! It is for those nations greedy for land and territory!" Wakaru explained in the Jounin Council meeting. "If we would enter, the Hidden Leaf will continue to crumble never before seen! Our village has now considered slow tiger of the Shinobi world for the unnecessary actions taken from the past and therefore thinning our military that caused us this problem!"

"Hokage-sama, I truly agree!" declared Ishimaru. "We shall remain neutral as signed in the resolution during the reign of Tsunade. It states that, every ninja village shall be neutral and has the right not to enter in war!"

The meeting room continued to get pretty intense as some argued further.

"Hmm, whatever the decision is, I as the Hokage shall not decide and approve any decisions regarding the approval of the war!"

Suddenly, Tahiro then came in and reported, "Hokage-sama, the war is now starting, the Hidden Rain and Hidden Sound Village is now a battlefield between the four villages namely the Cloud, Rock, Sand and Mist!"

The room was silenced after hearing the report. And Wakaru concluded, "And now, I hereby declare that our military must be our first priority! All Genin and Chunin shall have further assessment training with their respective teams! Our village must also have outstanding Medical Ninjas. All team leaders must submit a ninja who shall serve as the Medical Ninja for training under me! And as for the regular ninja, we shall add more of them and order recruitment!"

The meeting ended, and the Hidden Leaf, never stepped up for another devastating loss. They all put a space between them and the cruel war torn world!

Meanwhile, in the Academy, over a hundred children were trained to be Genin. With the population steadily increasing, the demand for more forces is inevitable.

"Hokage-sama, we've received a report from our military that it has coped up with the demands of being a five-star honored military. And the Hidden Rock and Cloud has threatened our nation's border with war if we don't chose a side!" reported Tokiko while Wakaru was seriously sitting on his seat thinking of what to do.

"Hmm, this is a problem, but, we need to take action over this. I'll send another neutral party to both sides and issue a treaty. At the meantime, this is all that we can do for the protection of our village. Now, is he already here yet?" Wakaru replied and asked. "My dear teammate Koken Konmetsu, a fellow Sannin and a master of the Sage Genjutsu, Tokiko, I want you to report to me if he will arrive."

"Okay Hokage-sama, I'll let you know. So, how are Asashi and Hayumi doing? You gave them a mission to keep them busy right?"

"Ahhh yes, Asashi is so hasty, he wants to learn as fast as he can. But, there's a special thing or gift in that kid Tokiko that made me to bet and believe in him. It's is Will!"

Tokiko was speechless and left the room. He checked all the pending missions and to his amazement, there was man who was wearing a kimono walked down the hall towards the Hokage's Office. Tokiko was startled and ran as fast as he can not knowing who that person might be!

"Stop sir! Please, you're not allowed to…" just as when Tokiko barred him from entering, he sensed a very powerful chakra from him disabling him from making any movements! It was the basic Genjutsu Binding, wherein the user can paralyze the enemy's body for a while. "Stop, wait!" desperately shouted Tokiko stopping him from getting inside the Hokage's Office.

Then Wakaru went out to look and was annoyed about the noise Tokiko made. "What's all about…? It's you, at last, Konmetsu my long old friend!"

"Ah, it's you Wakaru. I thought you'd never achieve this big responsibility? It's been a long time indeed, after years of travel around the world; I finally finished my new book!"

"Bah, enough of your journalism stuff! There's something I want you to do, it's about training the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, Sarutobi Asashi. But first, let's get in! Tokiko, please serve us tea."

The two welcomed and greeted each other with all joy and happiness they ought to share. "Whoa, it's been also a while since I got here Wakaru, no, I mean Hokage-sama?"

"No, you can still call me Wakaru, being a Sannin ourselves; our title has made us respected. Lord Sixth, Uzumaki Naruto, my predecessor and your teacher has entrusted to us the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. And you Konmetsu are the only one to be able to protect the Jinchuriki, and most of all become his master in Senjutsu!"

Konmetsu sat on the chair offered and sipped the hot tea, "So, it means I will be going back to ninja work? Wakaru, I'll accept, and I will try to protect him at the same time. Naruto has long time foresaw this and gave me a mission that long I've been waiting since then. I think it is the time to protect the Will our village has!"

"That's the spirit Konmetsu, saying all of this makes me remember our team back then. We were complete back then." Wakaru suddenly got depressed as he remembered a terrible past. Tokiko comforted him.

"So, you still remembered Wakaru, she was the most sarcastic woman I ever met and the best friend whom I ever had! But, for you, she was…"

"The love of my life!" Wakaru continued as he exclaimed all of a sudden. "She was the person who inspired me and encouraged me to continue the system of medical Ninjutsu."

Konmetsu was speechless as he recalled the past. "Wakaru, you've been a lot since her death. Now, it's time to pass on our knowledge to these kids. Let's get started."

With Konmetsu marking the start of his mission, Wakaru made sure, Asashi is to be safe from the Akatsuki.

Fin


	5. Chapter 5

Master and Student

Asashi was impatiently waiting for his new master when they were still given the mission. Feeling uncomfortable and weary, the two, Hayumi and Asashi took an afternoon's rest Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey, Hayumi we should take a rest first before reporting to Hokage-sama. Ichiraku Ramen has everything here! The cool air conditioned place, the yummy and tasty delicious ramen! Not to mention, comfortable tables and seats!"

"You fool!" Hayumi exclaimed. "After our lunch here we must report to Hokage-sama, or else, he's not in a good mood you know!"

"Nah, trust me Hayumi, he's having appointments from every official of the country, what else to expect from a Hokage. He's not going to entertain us!"

"What, am I dumb enough for you Asashi, today, Hokage-sama has not appointments yet, I checked it before we have gone to this tiring mission. So, he's going to expect us there in a jiffy!"

Asashi did not reply back and started eating his hot ramen in a quick pace. "Have some manners Asashi; we're on a public place!" Hayumi tried to stop him.

But just as when he started eating, a messenger was sent to Asashi informing him about his new master, "Asashi-san, your visitor is here, his looking for you now."

"What on earth!? So, this means I'm going to master any new techniques?" he replied desperately wanting to start the training right away!

"Umm, Hokage-sama did not inform me, he just sent me here to pick you up," the messenger tried to make it simple. "So, Asashi-san, let's get going, it's really important."

"Okay, whatever you say, Hayumi, could you please order a bunch of noodles for me please!" Asashi requested as his soul wants another round of that delicious food. "Please, pretty please?"

"Oh, okay Asashi!" Hayumi considered kindly as she knows how valuable ramen is to him. "But, just for this time only Asashi!" Asashi went on with the messenger in a hurry; they were on a tight schedule. Meanwhile, the village was in a great state of peace as it regained strength from the past invasion. But with the war ongoing between the Hidden Cloud and Rock, the village remained neutral and started to cope up with the demands of its former glory.

The new day signaled a great and historic event, and that was, the restoration of peace!

"Ah, what a beautiful day it is Maimi," said Shikazu while they were strolling down the cherry blossom trees on the village park. The cold breeze allowed them to passionately extend their own problems out into the air and releasing them as nothing but wasted effort.

"I agree Shikazu; the village has finally stood up from the attack a month ago. It's truly amazing why Hokage-sama has done the responsibilities so well since his installation?" Maimi replied while thoroughly breathing out and grasping for fresh air.

"Yes, he's done a well job here, despite our own enemies that are surrounding us," explained Shikazu in great concern.

"What enemies? Do you mean them?"

"Yes, the outside countries, particularly the Lightning and earth Country and their villages."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, it's a problem, but might as well accept it Shikazu, its party of life. Especially that your father, Ishimaru is handling well of the Council."

"Ha-ha, I'd wish he'd give me more time, it's such a bore when he's not around!" Shikazu complained.

"Try to think about it Shikazu, you're the brains of our so called "Konoha Eleven", your father is the brain of the village, he's doing a more enforced job than you. Your brains plus our skills will make this village shine through again." Maimi declared as she left going to another mission.

Shikazu was left on a bench in the middle of the park while thinking of it, the last words spoken by Maimi before she left. "I'll try to cope up with this Maimi," said Shikazu to himself.

The afternoon sun delivered a scorching heat to the village, but, the business still continues as usual.

"What!? He's going to be my master?" questioned Asashi in great tone in Wakaru's office. "So, he's your classmate, no, I mean your batch mate?"

"Shut up Asashi, you're going to be a master and student team for now. Asashi, your training will begin here and Konmetsu will be your master. At such a young age, you will find Senjutsu as a very difficult challenge. Konmetsu, please look after him." Wakaru gave the order while seated on his chair thinking of what will be next if Asashi will indulge in training.

"So, Asashi, the training will consume a very long time," added Wakaru.

"And how much Hokage-sama? Is it a decade or so, if that's it, then I'm not going!" he complained.

"Not that long you idiot, about two to three years I think. Like me, but, it was just exactly two years."

"How lucky you were Wakaru?" said Konmetsu "Heh, not to mention you trained with the slugs and toads for quite a long time. And you became the Prince of the Hidden Leaf. The name isn't just title, but power!"

"Well, well, enough of that Konmetsu, I trained for the slugs and toads for five years to be exact. It was hard work. But when I returned after my training, I was all of a sudden out into mission with my former disbanded team, team 7. When war broke out with the Hidden Leaf and Mist with the Sand as our allies, I never thought that a friend would have died."

"Tsk, Tsk, what a tragic loss isn't it Hokage-sama?" grieved Asashi.

"Now, Asashi, it's your turn to protect your friends. I'm getting old each second and will be old enough to fight. I'm passing down the village's future to you." declared Wakaru to him. With glaring eyes, the fresh Chunin went to Konmetsu to train. As they went outside, Wakaru and Tokiko accompanied the two.

"So, Asashi, it's then settled, you'll train at somewhere else!" ordered Wakaru. "Konmetsu will take charge, so, go pack your things."

"What did you say Hokage-sama? I'm going out of the village?" curiously asked Asashi. "There's no way that I'm going out! I'll stay here for training."

"Hmm, if you stay young man, you won't get stronger. Be smart enough to think over this Asashi," desperately replied Wakaru. "Konmetsu, get ready too."

"Ah, okay, whatever you say mister." Asashi got down and went to his apartment to prepare his things.

"Hey, I'll be waiting at the gate! Don't ever forget that! We must go before noon Asashi!" Konmetsu shouted at a distance hoping for him to relay his orders and instructions all the way!

With Asashi gone, Wakaru then took the chance to say something to Konmetsu, "I'm doing this for the village Konmetsu, please don't ever fail this. The fate of that boy rests in you hand as you make him stronger. And here is a sealing tag if incase the Nine-Tails go on a rampage." Wakaru handed him down a couple of tags for emergencies for training.

"And also, be wary of the Akatsuki, they are very dangerous, contact me if you need help," he added.

"My, my Wakaru, you've really changed a lot since then, your job made you..."

"No, stop Konmetsu, I was never fit for this, Naruto wanted to make you as Hokage," he explained. "It's a job he always entrusted it to you day by day as you were the closest student he ever had."

Konmetsu relented and replied, "Wakaru, I've been in the wanted lists for a long time. My teacher died and I wasn't able to stop and save him from dying. The village was in ruins after the invasion and you took the entire burden to…to… to make it all back in one piece! I'm glad you were the Hokage, with unparalleled skills and intelligence, I'll be at your side as a friend."

Konmetsu left and went to see Asashi packing in his apartment. Wakaru and Tokiko then went inside the building and continued their works.

Wakaru went into the veranda overlooking the village in his office. There he grasped for fresh air and took a little bit of rest. Tokiko prepared tea at his table and went outside to give time to his master.

Meanwhile, Asashi finished up and went to catch on with Konmetsu by the village gates. Asashi looked around him for the very least to see his own village back together. He looked up at the Hokage monument and was shocked to see another ongoing project; it was the face of Wakaru prepared to be carved. He then glanced at the faces and smiled, "You'll all see, I'm going to be one of you someday!"

With his words true and clear, the two set out from the village to continue the mysterious journey that lies ahead of Asashi. They set out of the scorching heat of the sun and prepared for extensive training.

"Hokage-sama!" shouted Hayumi as she ran through the stairs and to the Hokage's office. "Where's Asashi!? I need to…"

She looked at Wakaru who was staring at the gate. There, he saw Asashi and Konmetsu leaving.

"What!?" asked Hayumi to him. "Hokage-sama, is he…?"

"Yes, going on training. Why, is there a problem Hayumi?" he replied.

"No, I wanted to check if he reported about the mission you sent us with," she answered.

"I received his report Hayumi."

"So, if that's the case, I will go then," she said leaving. Wakaru noticed something indifferent about her at that time and wants to know what it is. As Hayumi about to leave turning the door knob he said, "You know Hayumi, there is no point in hiding your feelings to him, and it's natural. Now I know why."

"No, that's not it Hokage-sama, I just…just…just…"

"What Hayumi spell it out!" he replied wanting to hear Hayumi's mixed feelings and emotions.

"Just wanted to say Goodbye, Hokage-sama," she suddenly replied while sweating deliberately.

"Then, if that's so, you could've said it earlier. You should have gone with him while he was here reporting the outcome of your mission?" She became speechless and never said a word. "Hayumi, there's nothing to worry, I already gave him the best thing you could ever say."

"Really Hokage-sama, thank you so much!"

"Don't worry, now, your training will also begin tomorrow, I'll be teaching you in Medical Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and in your special prowess in Genjutsu."

Hayumi's low spirit suddenly shone in her mind and replied happily, "Really Hokage-sama? So, tomorrow is it! Where is the venue and what will be the time?"

"Hmm, we will meet at the Training Grounds tomorrow at exactly an hour after noon. Got it?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," she replied happily and joyfully. "If Asashi's going to train, then I will also train!"

She left in high spirits and was excited for tomorrow. Her master, Wakaru was also happy and said to himself, "With Konmetsu having a new disciple, I too shall have one, and I'm going to pass unto her the will I believe!"


	6. Chapter 6

Risks

It was not just Asashi and Hayumi who get to enjoy training, but, all the named Konoha Eleven were subjected to train! The village rapidly changed since Wakaru's term, he quickly organized a new set of educational system tasked to train special ninjas with special abilities. With the military slowly growing, the Hidden Leaf came out neutral with the war between the Cloud and Rock.

"Hokage-sama, I just received a report that the Hidden Mist has begun shelling the Hidden Sand and Hidden Cloud, they are marching their forces towards the Hidden Cloud," reported Tokiko to Wakaru. "The Kazekage of the Hidden Sand has also declared war to the Hidden Mist, I think we should…"

"No, Tokiko let us be neutral!" Wakaru declared as Tokiko was about to say. "It's too risky; our village hasn't become more productive yet to enter in war. We must preserve our dignity by not interfering; our only work in this war is to supply our allies with tools for us to strengthen our trade and economy."

"Okay Hokage-sama, umm, Ishimaru is here to talk to you." Tokiko left as Ishimaru came to talk with Wakaru on an emergency report. It seemed that as war became more aggressive, all countries and Hidden Villages are also in war.

"Hokage-sama, I received a report that the Hidden Cloud is threatening us with war!" Ishimaru said. "The Sixth Raikage has issued an all out threat not just to our village but also to other neutral countries and village as well."

Wakaru was in his seat, thinking and finding a solution to the problem. "So, if it comes to this, we'll surely defend if they attack!" he replied in an angry tone. "Damn it Hidden Cloud!" Wakaru slammed his hand unto his table forcing him to make any arbitrary decisions. "Our protectorates, the Hidden Wood, and Blossom Villages are in our country ready to fight, thus I'll be expecting more than ten thousand soldiers here in our village before sunset! Ishimaru, you'll be the captain of any squad, I'll arrange a meeting with the Council about this problem."

With Wakaru getting ninjas from the Hidden Leaf's bases, the Hidden Wood and Blossom, he ordered that all ninjas, medic and strategists be on the Hidden Leaf before sunset to prepare for an upcoming war!

Meanwhile, Asashi and Konmetsu journeyed on to the isolated places of the Land of Fire to train, away from any provocations and distractions.

"Say, why we are doing here sensei, this place is not on the map!?" Asashi complained. "I wanna start our training here!"

Just as when Asashi complained, Konmetsu said, "Oh? Speak of the devil! Were here Asashi!"

"Say what sensei?" Asashi replied in great confusion as he saw nothing but a field of barley and wheat ready for harvesting and a village near from it!

"This is the place, Senjutsu is really difficult to master, and hence, I want complete silence that's why I brought you here!" Konmetsu explained to him. "You see Asashi, Senjutsu needs careful analysis, it's the field of art wherein you gather nature chakra!"

"Oh I see sensei! So where are we going to stay?" he asked.

"Hmm, let's not worry about that, I have a good friend here ready to help us. Now, let's start, first, please put down your bag and relax in the ground."

Asashi was doing so as he was ordered, he put down his bag unto the ground and sat on the cold so0il and meditated. Konmetsu also did so; he stood in front of Asashi and by observed his every movement. The rush of wind blew over the fields and unto them making the barley and wheat sway into the air and into the blue gloomy sky. The atmosphere was perfect, and the surroundings were silent, not a single noise was heard, except the wind.

"He seemed to get my point correctly, but, he needs more training," Konmetsu concluded as he observed Asashi.

After an hour, Asashi grew impatient and uncomfortable; he wanted to train even further. "Why this is no training!" he complained again." Why is there no waving of hands and any Taijutsu action sensei!?"

Konmetsu never gave a word to him and pretended to have never herd of his complain as he was meditating. Asashi continued to complain and complain when he replied, "The basic step in Senjutsu is to feel the natural energy around you boy. That's why, by focusing yourself towards nature, your body begins to harness chakra from your surroundings creating a new field of chakra storage in your stomach. From two energies, it becomes into three. Spiritual and Physical Energies dominate your chakra network and if Nature Chakra will also enter, your whole chakra network is boosted thereby giving you more power than ever!"

Asashi was silent and glared on him. "Hey, are you still listening!?" asked Konmetsu.

"Ah, yes, yes sensei! I now get it!" he replied. Asashi looked more determined than ever and was never more interested in his whole life.

"Okay, let's start again, we will meditate and try to focus yourself and draw nature chakra," Konmetsu again instructed the boy and they spent another hour meditating in the fields.

After the time was spent, Konmetsu was persuaded to try another technique of teaching, "If I keep this up, the boy will never learn, it's better if I will let my master deal with him, but not here." Konmetsu then said to him, "Asashi, now, let's move."

"Say what!? We've been here for just a couple of hours and we are going to move again. Besides you said you have a friend in that village. We must stay there first…"

"No, we must continue your training. If you want to get stronger and become Hokage, then, do as I say!" Konmetsu forcibly ordered him to do so, and he picked up his bag waiting for his master to set out for another destination.

"Okay, I'm ready sensei, now let's move!" just as when Asashi was bout to start walking, Konmetsu summoned a large scroll. "Whoa, what's that sensei?" curiously asked Asashi in front of his master.

"It's none of your business, so, we are going to train at the legendary place called the Old Temple. That's a very far place and could not be located in our map, so let's go there by summoning ourselves to that place." He explained. "Now, get close to me Asashi. Contract Seal: Reverse Summoning Technique!"

By the blink of an eye, they vanished from the place they were training to the Old Temple. A student and master facing another hard problem, "Now, this is the Old Temple. Let's get started again Asashi!"

With Konmetsu trying hard for him, the two spent endless nights of training there in the temple. It was bitter work.

Meanwhile, in the village, the council, the two elders approached Wakaru in his office. Quietly, Wakaru was waiting for the two his seat and table. The two then faced him with skeptic and serious eyes.

"So, you have already ordered the massive protection of our village by using our protectorates, Wakaru?" Homura asked. "Isn't it a bit of hand for you to make that decision, is it?"

"Tell me Wakaru, what will be the outcome of your decision?" Hotaru continued. "I would like to know since the Cloud is deliberately threatening us!"

"Hmm, I can only authorize our soldiers to protect but not attack. Since they are in war, we are the only Hidden Village that is neutral! I am not going to enter in war!" explained Wakaru to the two. "Our village hasn't got up yet properly, it needs to be supported first! Whatever the circumstances may be, I will not declare an all out war."

"But, we have the advantage?" argued Homura. "We need to attack them! Our village will be entitled again of its past glory!"

"Are you out of your mind!?" Wakaru exclaimed angrily. "You two have the power to protect the village in terms of responsibilities, yet, you abuse you own power and sought to make my reign bad! Shame in you!"

The two were embarrassed of what Homura has done, and Wakaru continued, "I have considered the worst case scenario if we attack. And I consider it as destruction to us! Consider this, the Hidden Cloud, Rock and Mist with the exception of the Sand, will attack us with all of their power! I'm not a fortune teller, but, it will be the end of our village! The glorious days you were in decades ago are now over! Get out of my sight you bastards!"

"What is this!?" questioned Homura angrily. "You dare question and lecture us! We are the high council!"

Wakaru was even angrier when Homura said this; his fist couldn't take no more! His body was imbued with much chakra, ready for the killing. "We are the…!"

"Graaagh!" shouted Wakaru as he punched his desk into pieces! The wood carved table of the Hokage was broken into nothing but specks of tiny wooden pieces. The two were speechless and traumatized!

"What is happening over here!?" Tokiko came in and shocked to see what happened. "Hokage-sama, what is…no… Lady Homura, Lord Hotaru?"

The two shriveled and shook as they were escorted by Tokiko outside. But, Homura concluded, "So…be…it."

The afternoon was filled with great anger in the village. But, Wakaru held on unto his belief!

"Now, Tokiko, get this mess cleaned up, I have a training to attend to. Hayumi is waiting; you will take charge, and let me know if the army is here!" Wakaru ordered as he went outside to catch some fresh air and train Hayumi as promised.

He saw Hayumi in the training grounds as he walked by past the fence and unto the gate.

"So, you are ready for this Hayumi?" asked Wakaru diligently. "This will be a tough training, but bear with it."

"Okay Hokage-sama, I'm ready," she stressed as she prepared putting on her forehead protector and tied it around her neck. "Let's get started!"

"Okay, the basic principle if you are a medical ninja is to master Taijutsu. I have mastered Taijutsu and have many techniques over it. As a medical ninja, you are forbidden to engage in battles as you are the hope of the team," Wakaru explained thoroughly from one point to another. "In the field of medicine, the Medical Ninja must always prepare the things necessary in a mission and in treating a patient. There are three rules you must follow Hayumi, and these three rules were created by the very first woman who created and organized the system of Medical Ninja, Senju Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage."

"Yeah, I know, it was told that she was the last one conscious when the Five Kage fought with Madara in the Fourth Shinobi World War. She healed all of them by such little chakra left in her!" Hayumi replied.

"Yes, correct Hayumi. I have no problem with you in terms of intelligence, I suppose. The history is a very helpful thing you know?" Wakaru complemented. "Speaking of Taijutsu, I'll attack you with my strength, and you will dodge all of them, all right?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I'm ready!" she replied having her drew out her kunai form her bag.

Wakaru then attacked suddenly, he vanished in front of Hayumi and there, she was shocked to see Wakaru high up in the air delivering his Heavenly Kick of Pain!

"Gwahh!" Wakaru exclaimed. "Let's see how well you are in Taijutsu!"

His foot slammed the ground and created an earthquake as well as a shockwave! The force sent projectiles and rubbles of rocks flying into the air towards Hayumi.

Amazingly, she dodged the deadly blow and managed to get far from him. All of a sudden again, he attacked from the rear of Hayumi pushing her into a tree. But, Wakaru was astonished, when it transformed into a pile of rock!

"Huh, so this girl has skills ey?" Wakaru said to himself seeing the clone.

Hayumi then emerged from beneath the ground trying to catch Wakaru from his current position. She then attacked him left and right using Taijutsu, but unfortunately, she was out powered by Wakaru who was dodging all of her attacks.

She kept attacking until she ran out of breath and slowed down; Wakaru then took the chance to take a rest. Hayumi suddenly got down on her knees as she grasped for air.

"Hayumi, the most essential thing in the art of Medical Ninjutsu is to never waste chakra. Though you attack with Taijutsu, but, as you attack, exert less chakra instead of more. The lesser the better, and instead of putting all you chakra in your attack, it is important to preserve your chakra in times for healing." Wakaru explained as she listened on her knees still resting.

"Let's continue Hokage-sama!" requested Hayumi. "I'm still up, let us continue, I can still fight!"

"No, no, let's rest for a while. I have to teach you about the four rules of Medical Ninjutsu, Hayumi," Wakaru said as he let Hayumi rest for another while. "The first rule is: Medical Ninjas shall heal or treat their teammates as long as they are still breathing. Second: Medical Ninjas are not allowed to engage in battles. Third: Medical Ninjas shall be the last one to die in a team. Those are the three rules that Tsunade, my aunt invested to me, her predecessor of the system. And actually Hayumi, there is one more: Medical Ninjas who have mastered Byakugou the Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu shall be allowed to break the above three rules!"

"Whoa, really, and what's this Byakugou, Hokage-sama? Do you have this also?" the young Hayumi asked and asked.

"Yes, I have this, in history, only four people are known to have mastered Byakugou; Uzumaki Mito, the grandmother of Tsunade and at the same times my great-grandmother, Senju Tsunade, Haruno Sakura, her student and me, Senju Wakaru."

"So, what is this?"

"Byakugou is a really risky technique, yet very powerful! A medical ninja must focus chakra and store chakra behind his/her forehead for a very long time. That is called the Yin Seal. The seal will be broken according to the user if he/she will use the stored chakra. It may be added as physical strength or used as a technique for healing," Wakaru continued. "I have this Seal and I have three of them. The seal forms a diamond in your forehead."

"So, where's yours Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, yeah, Yin Seal: Release!" just as when Wakaru released his seal, the three diamonds appeared in his forehead. And the other one formed a mark unto his face and glowed deliberately. Hayumi was shocked to see the technique and asked again, "Will it be lost Hokage-sama once used?"

"No, Hayumi, if you use it and without any loss of chakra or wounds in your body, it will just turn back into it's original from!"

"So, can you teach me that!? Please Hokage-sama!" begged Hayumi to him in great desperation.

"Of course Hayumi, I'll teach you."

The two continued their training without a hitch, with Tokiko in the front desk doing all the work, Wakaru took the time to rest and share his knowledge to the young people who will soon become the future of the village.


	7. Chapter 7

Tensions

"What!?" shouted and asked Tokiko when he received a report that the Jinchuriki of other villages were stolen right out in their respective villages. "I must report it to Hokage-sama immediately!" Tokiko rushed to him in the training grounds wasting no time about the report he just received.

"Hokage-sama, I think you should read this message from the Hidden Sand!" Tokiko reported to him giving him the scroll. Hayumi and Wakaru suddenly paused from training, "Hayumi, maybe I will get busy again, wait for my signal to train again. Maybe you can handle that?"

"Of course Hokage-sama, I'll wait. For the meantime, I'll look for new missions here." Hayumi replied and left to see some new missions. For Wakaru, this wasn't an ordinary problem, it was a great one!

He rushed into his office finding more about the details that were relayed to him. "Hokage-sama, I will relay to you what the Hidden Sand has seen and informed about!" Tokiko said as they quickly hasten their pace to his office. "The Hidden Sand's war strategist has seen and observed that there were no more Jinchuriki that was seen on action in the war. The war has just started days ago and the Hidden Sand was cautious about any attacks of the Tailed Beasts, especially that the Hidden Cloud and Rock posses two controlled tailed beasts!"

"So, you are saying, they were kidnapped or being refrained to do some action, reserving it for the final stages of war?" asked Wakaru to him. "If so the Jinchuriki were kidnapped, the One Tails of the Hidden Sand, the Six and Three tails of the Mist aren't yet captured, and even if it's true, who is behind the kidnapping!?"

Tokiko remained speechless as he didn't know all of it yet. As they got in, Wakaru hastily took the scroll and read it. After a few seconds, Wakaru said, "Hmm, if it comes to this, I suspect the Akatsuki in the kidnapping of the Jinchuriki. What are they up to now!?"

The roars of shinobi in the battlefield in the Hidden Grass and Sound continued in endless nights as four great Hidden Villages, the Rock, Cloud, Mist and Sand were trying to kill and eliminate their own recognized enemy!

"So, what now Hokage-sama, the forces you ordered to protect the village is now in the entire country, protecting our borders and seeing to it that no enemy will harm the Fire Country and to us, the Hidden Leaf?" Tokiko explained and asked.

"Hmm, the main thing that we will prioritize first is Asashi. The Nine Tails must be away from the people who want to gain power of it!" Wakaru declared aggressively. "Konmetsu will be in charge of it, and all we can do for them is to analyze and predict what will be and who will be the enemy."

Meanwhile, the battle of the four villages grew even worse and worse day by day, minute by minute. It was inevitable! With Asashi training hard each day, his sweat wasn't wasted when they came to the Sacred Old Temple. There, he continued his training with the olden monks and sages about Senjutsu. By just a day, he mastered the basics without a hitch; Konmetsu was impressed greatly by him.

"What is this!? A boy mastering the basics for just a day is truly amazing!" he complemented on Asashi's great learning in Senjutsu. "Of course, the Jinchuriki is quite impressive; its host is able to hold much chakra and can master it without any difficulty!"

The ground began to shake as they were still training in the temple. The temple began also to shake deliberately and the pillars of the old temple cracked as it shake. Konmetsu was alerted and took extra precautionary measures about the quake. He wondered why it happened on such an isolated area in the shinobi map.

"What was that?" Konmetsu asked to himself. "Whatever it is, I have a strong feeling that it will be getting after Asashi and the Tailed Beast inside him. I must create a barrier outside!"

The monks were alarmed as well, they also noticed the serious face of Konmetsu, because of this, the monks secretly protected Asashi by giving him a protective seal. That seal was given to Asashi by the monks in case of emergencies.

The function of the seal is to create a protective barrier around the person who has the tag. No Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or even Genjutsu can penetrate it, after sometime; it will also diminish after half an hour of use!

Guren, a member of the Akatsuki, a former Hidden Mist ANBU was sent by Kazumo to the Sacred Old Temple to retrieve Asashi and kill him for the Tailed Beast inside him. She is a powerful shinobi who uses Ice Style in the field of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and even in Genjutsu. A long time missing ninja from the village, her identity is quite unknown until now.

The Old Temple continued to shake and shake until the gates were having serious damages on its surface. Konmetsu was even more alarmed by this, he was certain, that the Akatsuki was behind the plot!

The monks then took refuge in the temple, while Asashi was still in the training grounds. The quake didn't stop and was getting worse each second. And suddenly, the Old Temple crumbled down into pieces!

It was unexpected, the old building toppled down over the helpless monks crushing and killing them instantly! "What the!?" Konmetsu then ran towards the scene to help, and suddenly, the gate broke into pieces revealing Guren from outside who was responsible of the quake. Konmetsu then prepared, but, before the battle took place, he secured Asashi first.

"So, the Akatsuki ey?" Konmetsu remarked as he saw the beautiful woman standing over the gates carrying an ice sword. "I know why you are here, Guren of the Hidden Mist! The Nine Tails will never be yours, Summoning Jutsu: Transparent Reverse Technique!"

With Konmetsu casting a Reverse Technique, Asashi suddenly disappeared from the site, teleporting his student to the Ancient Place where Wakaru trained, Mt. Myouboku!

Konmetsu then faced Guren alone with high expectations of a great and legendary battle! "Hmph, what a bummer you really are Konmetsu, a Sannin, huh, I think I can take you alone!" Guren exclaimed while she prepared for battle. The colors of her eyes turned into sky blue when she prepared for battle. Her chakra grew spontaneously!

Konmetsu said, "Huh, like you could defeat me, bitch? You're just a rookie to my eyes!"

"What did you say!? A rookie? We'll I never… you'll die Konmetsu!" she replied angrily.

"Now, let's end this useless conversation and get into the most exciting part!" said Konmetsu as he drew up his kunai pointing it to Guren threatening her with grave words.

Guren then casted her Ice Style: A Thousand Needles of Death! The water vapor turned into crystal clear ice and went on sonic speed towards Konmetsu hoping for Guren to stab him to death! With that technique raging over Konmetsu, he easily dodged it left and right, but, his shoulder was scratched when the last ice needle hit him.

"Argh, I was never that quick, even in my prime, I must kill her before she kills me first!" Konmetsu toppled down on his knees when hit. He forcibly stopped the bleeding on his left shoulder and went to attack. But before he could even wave a seal, Guren casted her deadly, Ice Style: Great Dragon Serpents while Konmetsu was injured. She took the chance to attack with Konmetsu's condition.

The surrounding damp air created two large serpents that were controlled by Guren, she manipulated them hurdling towards Konmetsu in great speed. With large scaly ice skin that can cut through anything, she made sure that even the tiniest scratch on Konmetsu's shoulder could fatally injure him.

Asashi then defended himself by using his Fire Style: Great Fire Storm. The area was covered with flames that formed into tornadoes hitting the ice attack and melting it before it could reach Konmetsu. The weakness of Guren was immediately pin pointed by someone who specializes in infiltration.

"What is this?" Guren asked to herself as her serpents were melted within contact with the flames. She then ran towards Konmetsu carrying her Ice Swords and the sonorous sound of the swords clashing together were heard endlessly in the site.

Konmetsu then casted his Sage Art: Heart in the Lion's Name, his hair then bended and got bigger and sharper. His hair began to twist and turn and attacked Guren!

She dodged his attacks of Senbon Needles hurdling towards her in midair, followed by an endless attack of Hair Needle Senbon, Guren also attacked with her A Thousand Needles of Death! The two Ninjutsu attacks hit each other with great force and impact. The clash sent an explosion in the battlefield as pressure buildup in the atmosphere got heavy and dangerous. The two was sent flying in each opposite direction and was thrown into the piles of rubble made by the quake!

It seemed that it was a tie, Guren then retreated as fast as she could run towards the entrance gates leaving Konmetsu behind. But, even though he was injured, Konmetsu managed to stand up again to face chase after Guren who was running away.

"Hey, wait you darn bitch!" shouted Konmetsu as he chase after her. "I'm not done yet, we'll finish this now!"

Having said this, Guren stopped to face him, even though she was also injured, the two will try to hold each other off! "Huh, sharp words for a Sannin, ey?" said Guren to him. "I don't want to end this now; I have an errand to attend to!"

Konmetsu didn't replied but instead, he attacked with all force. He then casts his Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation to Guren and that was her only weakness!

"So, I'll counter it using my Water Style: Water Wall! Let's see if he can get out of this one!" Guren weaved a seal and spewed a continuous amount of huge water hurdling towards the fire technique. Swoosh! The two attacks collided with each other! It took a considerable amount of time before the two techniques diminished in size!

It produced a huge scale of steam covering the area, with this, Guren attacked again with her Ice Style: A Thousand Needles of Death to Konmetsu. The super enhanced technique slammed towards Konmetsu's defense disabling it from getting to him. It was his Earth Style: Mud Wall!

"It seems that a Sannin is hard to kill, even my techniques couldn't get through him!" Guren said as she was cautiously waiting for him to counter attack. "Now, taste this Konmetsu! Ice Style: Great Mountain Avalanche!"

"Huh? Avalanche?" Konmetsu asked to himself as Guren shouted while she casts her technique. "Whoa, got to get away from this. Earth Style: Earthen Mobile Core!" Konmetsu casted his technique when the surrounding area was full of snow and the ground began to shake. The ground between Guren and Konmetsu split up into two therefore making a large trench in front of them.

"And what is this? A trench? That' not going to stop my avalanche Konmetsu!" Guren replied to him after Konmetsu finished his counter-attack. But, she was astonished when Konmetsu then again weaved a seal. It was his Fire Style: Deep Fiery Underground Blasts!

When the avalanche crossed the trench, it spewed off huge amounts of fire into the air thereby melting the avalanche! "Huh, it seemed to work!" Konmetsu said. "But, how am I going to finish her off?"

After the technique, Guren attacked again respectively. She rushed to Konmetsu who was beginning to feel dizzy and uncomfortable when he used a large amount of chakra. "Hah! Die you fool!" she rushed to him with her Ice Sword. "Now, I have no more problems in getting the Nine Tails if I just kill you! Gwaaahh!"

And all of a sudden, in the midst of a terrible and critical situation, Wakaru appeared stopping her from attacking. He broke her Ice Sword and slammed her forehead using his finger.

"What is this!? The Hokage?" Guren asked to herself when she was slammed against the piles of rubble. "It can't be!"

"Hmm, Konmetsu, what happened here?" Wakaru said. "We'll, we'll, and you need to rest a bit. So, where's Asashi?" Konmetsu didn't reply and crumbled down to his knees having a difficulty in breathing. "Hmm, take a rest first. I'm going to make things right first. So, you're Guren, the missing ANBU from the Mist ey?"

"And you're the Hokage? A Legendary Sannin as well?" Guren replied. "Since that it comes to this, I'm now going to kill you. I've weakened your fellow Sannin here, and I'm going to do the same to you!"

Wakaru just laughed and replied, "I'm not your average ninja woman! You think that I'm that weak?"

Guren didn't reply and casts another technique, it was her Ice Style: Twin Dragons. Her chakra nature created two large dragons having the same faces and body. It targeted Wakaru and prepared to attack.

"Now, attack you foolish dragons!" Guren gave her order to them. The two dragons made of ice and water flew towards Wakaru in super speed. They spewed large amounts of water to him while they made their way.

The splash of the water canons created large craters as Wakaru dodged each attack in great timing. They attacked again, but this time, Wakaru didn't dodge it, instead, he used his Lava Style: Great Lava Globs and spewed it against the water technique, having a great advantage because of the techniques great heat that vaporizes the water when it came in contact.

After the water techniques of the dragons were finished, he then took the opportunity to melt them with the same technique. Huge amounts of steam covered the area as the two dragons were melted with a blink of an eye. Guren then attacked again using her Wind Style: Great Protective Tornado.

After performing the hand seals, the surrounding air formed a tornado protecting her from outside projectiles. It seems that she was truly invulnerable. The tornado grew in size and Guren began to suck everything in its path including Wakaru. But, with wind style, Wakaru already knew the weakness. And it was the use of great fire techqniues.

"Hmm, let's see if you can get out from this one! Fire Style: Great Flames of Sorrow!" wasting no time, Wakaru blew from his mouth a large scale of Fire Style to the tornado. Sucking it, the fire blended with the wind and burned Guren who was inside the tornado. She was burned helplessly and the was seen on the ground lying, but not dead.

Wakaru approached her and casted his Ninja Art: Chakra Suction Jutsu. With her lying unconscious, Wakaru sucked in her chakra permanently thereby adding more chakra to his body permanently.

"Hmm, I pity someone who has chosen the wrong path. You used to be the pride of the Mist, but now, look at you." Wakaru remarked and left together with Konmetsu heavily injured.

Fin


	8. Chapter 8

The Drive Towards Darkness

With the battle in the north still going on, the Hidden Cloud has threatened the Leaf deliberately since it was weakened after its invasion. The 6th Raikage was sending troops in the Land of Fire's Border for any necessary attacks it will do. They were getting ready for another invasion to the Hidden Leaf and have taken advantage of its weak military.

"Luna, I will send you in a mission!" ordered Wakaru in his office to Luna with other three ninjas. "Your mission is to spy and scout the entire northern border find if there are military advances towards us. If so, send a signal to us, and we will send our troops that are stationed in the country to group together and attack, if necessary."

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I'll make sure we'll finish this mission, without a hitch!" Luna replied in great determination as she left the office together with her two partners.

"Tokiko, please send an ANBU for them," he ordered Tokiko.

"And how many sir?" he asked.

"Hmm, just one, and make sure it's the best in our ANBU," he replied. "Let's make sure they will not get caught in the war."

"So, you mean that there is a great possibility that they will get killed there?" Tokiko raised the question. "It's not going to happen, Hokage-sama!"

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that, but, I sensed a large number of chakra energies in the Northern Border. That's why, I'm sending them there. If there will be the relevance, then, we will defend or attack to protect our village and this country!"

"I get it now Hokage-sama!" Tokiko then continued their work, and Wakaru further analyzed some data collected in the last report he received. Then he suddenly remembered something important!

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Konmetsu!" Wakaru declared. "I'm supposed to do another healing cession for him. Tokiko, please take over; I'll be back after an hour. And, please check for Asashi, I don't know what is going on there in Mt. Myouboku!"

"Alright Hokage-sama, I'll get on it!"

Wakaru left for the hospital and Tokiko tried to contact the Toad Country. It was quite hard for him, but still, he did as he was ordered.

Wakaru arrived in the hospital preparing for the healing cession for Konmetsu. Before he entered the room where he was confined, he was to discuss something with Konmetsu, a very important discussion.

"So, Konmetsu, how are you today?" greeted Wakaru as he entered. "Hmm, let's begin shall we?"

"Huh, I've never expected that you would go this far in healing me, never since the day, when our former team fought for the Hidden Leaf," he replied, bearing the pain of the injury he got. "Ah, the old time, I'd like to remember!"

Wakaru chuckled and continued, "Hmm, back then, she was the medical ninja, not me. I suppose it was a very long time back then. The memories I had with her makes me feel nostalgic. But, it was fun when it lasted."

Konmetsu silenced himself and let Wakaru healed him, and then they discussed the problem, "So, the Akatsuki ey?" Konmetsu asked seeming all familiar to him. "Wakaru, is that the organization, Naruto-sensei back then was alert about, when he said he was concerned about the tailed beasts of other villages?"

Wakaru was speechless and replied, "Since you have already thought and recalled it, I have the right to say this to you. The Akatsuki is after all the tailed beast in the shinobi world. They are even after Asashi, that's why; Guren ambushed all of you there!"

"I don't understand why they pinpointed our location! It was supposed to be an unreachable hideout!" Konmetsu hesitated. "So, where is Asashi now?

"Hmm, I sent him to Mt. Myouboku temporarily. He's going to be fine there!" Wakaru exhaled, relaxed and sat down after. "It's the best thing for now; by the way, the Hidden Cloud is at it again! Soon, they will declare war on us!"

"What the hell!? They can't do that, our village hasn't cope…"

"No, Konmetsu, the Hidden Leaf is far better than they are now. Even though our military has decreased, they couldn't afford this village to enter to war especially that we have allies on our backs!"

"You think!? It would be better if we…"

"Hmm, Konmetsu, it's the case for now, I'll deal with this. You will get better and maybe, perhaps, tomorrow you will go to the border to check on Luna's team and at the same time, serve as back up!"

"Yes, Wakaru. But, let me know about Asashi before I go tomorrow! I'm concerned about that kid!" he replied desperately. "He reminds me of Naruto-sensei!"

"Huh, the past always makes us undaunted!" Wakaru declared. "He's now in safe hands than before Konmetsu, don't worry. Those two old Sages of Mt. Myouboku will take care of everything!"

"Okay, as what you say, Wakaru. So, I'll prepare for tomorrow's mission." Konmetsu concluded Wakaru left as he delivered his report.

Meanwhile, Asashi was on Mt. Myouboku still confused why he was sent there. The soft flowing sound of stream water echoed to his ears as he looked around quite confused and bewildered about everything weird he just saw now.

"What place is this!? Oh man, it's so weird?" he shrieked. "Why did old man Hokage summoned me here? This is so creepy!"

Suddenly, a toad came by in his way and stare at him. The small toad continued and Asashi was even more frightened! The ground began to shake as another toad, a large one, came to him. Each hop produced a large stomping noise that startled Asashi!

"What is it now!?" he asked. "First, this crazy toad still staring at me? Then, what's next?" the stomping continued and he saw a large toad of which was Gamabunta. Asashi couldn't speak; he was speechless when he saw the toad carrying a large sword.

"So, are you the one who was summoned by Wakaru-sama?" asked Gamabunta in a great low and moaning sound. "If so, I'll take you to Lord Fukasaku, he'll start you're immediate training."

Asashi slowly nodded yes. "Okay, let's go, hurry!" Gamabunta guided the boy to the center of the land of toads where there was a great fountain of oil, and in front of the great fountain was a large training ground, beside it were the honored statues of Jiraiya and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Whoa, so, that's old man sixth? And that person there is…?" Asashi asked Gamabunta as he looked around in great awe. "This place is great! I take back what I said earlier about being creepy and frightening."

"Hmm, you talk a lot you know?" said Gamabunta to him. "You remind me of that kid, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Heh? Is that what you really see me?" he replied. "I don't know why, but, I must be awesomely handsome, right?"

"Don't take it to far kid, unlike you, he was a great master!" he declared. "I was saddened when he died, and so, with Naruto's former student, Wakaru carried on his will as the Sage of Konoha."

"Really? So, old man Hokage back in the village is powerful?" he replied curiously.

"Don't underestimate him; he's not your average man. Besides I think you saw him battle Kazumo and Morimo, right?"

With Gamabunta and Asahi having such a nice conversation, Fukasaku met them pretty mad.

"Tsk, tsk, why were you late again Gamabunta?" asked Fukasaku in great distress.

"Sorry boss, this kid over here…"

"Well, never mind that. So, is that Asashi? The boy Wakaru sent to us to train? We'll kid, explain?"

"What, who? Who's talking?" Asashi asked as he looked around not seeing the tiny toad wearing a gray robe in front of him. "Where's this guy?"

"I'm down here!" he said. "Hmm, another idiot I think? Of all the students I have taught, Wakaru was the most behaved among all of them, and here another follower of Naruto and Jiraiya is present."

Asashi pointed at him and complained, "You should be a lot taller, you know? Teaching would be quite hard if you are in that kind of state."

After, the unexpected happened; they had a quarrel over a few of things. It was too soon, another person who inherited the will of Uzumaki Naruto came into existing as the Nine Tails' Host, same with him. The past seemed to begin another endless cycle, but this was the last of all cycle, to correct what has been done wrong! The past, meddles again with the future!

"Okay! Enough, let's start, but first…" declared Lord Fukasaku to Asashi.

With his last remarks, the start of another deliberate training has begun. With Wakaru determined that he will master Senjutsu in order for him to protect the village, his was slowly beginning to achieve what Naruto has in the past, but, this time, and it is early.

The sun slowly settled for another cool night in the village, another busy day passed by, and the gates closed marking the start of a tight scout for security in the village. Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office, Konmetsu got in from the hospital who just recently been recovered from the injuries he got from his last battle. He entered Wakaru's office silently and there he saw him reading several scrolls and books and seemed to be tired hearing the clock ticking a quarter before eleven.

"Umm, Wakaru, I'm ready, what's the plan?" he said suddenly drawing him the attention of Wakaru.

"Oh? You're up already? Are you sure, you will accept this mission? This requires skills in assassination and infiltration!" argued Wakaru.

"Yes, I'll do it!" he remarked. "So, when will I get ready?"

The evening's silence overshadowed the place as Konmetsu was prepared for a special mission, besides on serving as backup for Luna's scout team, he was also instructed as the Captain for the incoming Konoha Military in the border. His mission was to stay alert, defend the border and if ordered, press on with the attack.

In the deep darkness, there, the gates were opened, Konmetsu packed and ready, met with Wakaru. There, he saw Wakaru wearing the Hokage hat, traditionally; it was the sign of the villages strong will!

"Hmm, Konmetsu, are you ready for this?" he said while slowly walking towards him. "You don't have to do this you know?"

Konmetsu stared at him deliberately, and he replied, "In my younger days, I was the weakest among our team! As the new generation of Sannin, I was ashamed to be called by that title, Wakaru."

Wakaru listened to his reflections years ago, "My knowledge of Jutsu, power of skills and abilities is a far cry from you and Suzume, if I recall were the greatest among all! That's why; I will take this mission on, and prove that I am a true shinobi!"

Wakaru grasped for air suddenly and exhaled as he said, "There is no point in going to this mission if you will bring your pride and hatred by making yourself worthy." Konmetsu stared at him and felt ashamed.

"You are what you are! As a Sannin, you were able to gain that title in our most difficult time, battling the 4th Raikage, if I recall!" Wakaru declared. "You are not weak Konmetsu, nor poor in knowledge! You are an excellent shinobi! Now, go the path were you are what you are! Believe in the will our teacher has left us."

By those very words of inspiration, Konmetsu's heart was softened by the ignition of his rekindling heart. Even though he was mature enough to know, his questionable honor pushes him to take on challenges he doubts on to himself!

"I'll never fail this mission! And, as the captain of the Konoha Military, I'll do my best to protect what the past Hokages has done!" shouted Konmetsu as he left for the border.

Wakaru then declared, "This means how loyal you are to the village!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Next Move

"Wakaru, what are you doing!?" Homura barged in to his office arguing what he has ordered to all the Konoha Military personnel in getting ready for battle. "You are not permitted to do such…"

Wakaru threw a scroll unto his face, "Here, first, read this message, from the Hidden Cloud!" Homura was startled, and hastily opened the scroll and was shocked to see the message hidden within the scroll.

"What is this!? It can't be!" he exclaimed. "The Hidden Cloud is…"

"Is going to attack us, if we don't issue a declaration stating we praise them of their power!" Wakaru continued. "Our next move is quiet questionable Lord Homura; the scent of another bloody battle to be held is all over the place."

Homura was further shocked to hear this. "And what shall we do!?" he asked in a frightened voice. "The hidden Cloud is far more powerful than us, you can't expect us to defeat them!? Wakaru, quickly issue a…"

"No!" Wakaru slammed his table refusing him to issue a declaration of praise to the Hidden Cloud. "We shall not be underdogs! We have our own dignity! Since the dissolve of the Great Alliance, they were gathering such feared Jutsu to be ever known by man!"

"So, what should we do?" Homura asked.

"Hmm, I suppose, we shall engage in war!"

Homura's eyes gloomed unto his face in the starry night of the village. "So, if we were to engage in war, are your plans, items, medicines, food and equipment ready?" asked Homura curiously.

Wakaru looked at him with grave eyes and said, "Don't you worry, we've been planning this since I was installed here!"

"If that's so, then, I have no more points in clearing something with you. I'll be off, and see to it Wakaru, our village will pass through this harsh time. I put my faith in you!"

With his last remarks, he left in great determination that the Leaf Village will not fall down again. It was a matter of time when the Hidden Cloud has stationed over twenty thousand troops over the northern border for a large scale assault!

Luna's scouting team has reported a large scale stationed ninja troops ready to attack anytime. With Wakaru calling a large scale push in the northern border, over thirty thousand ninja troops are being stationed in three different places all defending the border and are to be commanded by Konmetsu himself. Luna was appointed as the deputy captain for all the three battalions. An expected war was to be held in the northern border, with the Hidden grass as the battlefield.

Countless shipments of food, medicine, war supplies and pills were shipped to the incoming battlefront. With a favorable advantage of the army, besides the thirty thousand troops gathered, another twenty thousand ninja troops were to be reinforced for the battlefield.

With that much of army, the Hidden Cloud wasn't aware of it. And so, the unruly 6th Raikage, Roushi pushed on for a prepared and planned assault.

Meanwhile, morning came to the village, but this time, it was a quiet morning. Few came to the streets to buy and sell, and few also wandered around hoping to see the beautiful sunshine overcoming the village.

Wakaru was in the veranda overlooking the quiet village grasping and breathing for a nice misty morning fresh air. When suddenly, Ishimaru barged in and reported, "Hokage-sama, we are ready to move. The three battalions you have organized are now stationed and are now commanded by Konmetsu. What do you want next?"

"Hmm, Ishimaru, I want you to plan strategies and tactics in the upcoming war," he said. "Call for Maimi's father, Shoichi shall be in charge in the Intel division, and Suiren's father, Takumi shall be in charge of the sensory division. Let them know now, and assemble them in the council's room. And lastly, convene the War Council, we shall prepare for this!"

"As you wish, Hokage-sama," with his orders, Ishimaru left to fulfill them. The scent of war begins to crowd the area as in the northern border, miles away from where the stationed Konoha Military is, there was the Hidden Cloud army.

Tokiko came in his office and reported, "Hokage-sama, the supplies were successfully delivered, and the Hidden Sand has successfully won the battle in the Hidden rain against the Hidden Cloud. It seems the Hidden Cloud will halt their assault on us."

"Huh, you think!?" Wakaru replied. "So, is Taki already here?"

"Oh!? You mean that creepy bounty hunter, Luna's sister?" he replied frightened about her. "She's weird you know that Hokage-sama?"

"Weird or not, she's useful to us. Call her here now; I want her to send in a mission."

Tokiko left immediately seemingly scared about Taki.

Meanwhile, Asashi's large scale training continued tirelessly until now. Lord Fukasaku was determined, at such a young age; he could master Senjutsu about a year or so. His passion for the boy to excel from his former students was unprecedented.

Asashi trained endlessly during the day without any complaints or whatsoever.

"So, Asashi, do you want to rest now?" Fukasaku asked to Asashi during their training in the highest point of Mt. Myouboku. There, Asashi trained the whole day just to master how to meditate calmly without any distractions of the natural surroundings.

"No, master, I want to continue. Let me be for a while," he replied focusing on his training.

Fukasaku smiled and said to himself, "This boy, maybe the person what the Great lord Elder was talking about. But, I must not take advantage of this!"

"Hokage-sama! The Hidden Cloud has been spotted just a mile away from our border!" Ishimaru suddenly came in bearing ill-news. "What should we do!?"

"Hmm, this calls for drastic measures! Prepare for battle!" Wakaru then wore his Hokage hat and went to the council's room. There a number of shinobi were calculating, reporting, writing down all of what's happened and all of the reports numbers to be needed in the battle. With his signal to prepare, the war council has taken extra measures about the upcoming battle to be held.

Then, unexpectedly, Homura and Hotaru came in bringing books and scrolls bearing the old tactics, plans and reports of the previous two wars.

"What are you doing here, my Lord and Lady?" Ishimaru asked curiously.

"It seems that the unruly Hidden Cloud wants war with us, so, let's get ready!" replied Hotaru. The morale of the headquarters seemed to be high enough to lift up their spirits and make them work excellent in their respective divisions.

With Wakaru in the center desk, Homura and Hotaru on his sides, the Intel division in the center, tactical division in the left, and sensory division in the right, the Headquarters was ready for some tough action.

"Okay, everyone, let's do this!" declared Ishimaru to all of them.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted in great determination for support.

The war between the Hidden Cloud and Hidden Leaf was about to begin with both sides ready. Wakaru made sure that all Genin and Chunin that are in the village be prohibited in entering the war as they were not permitted by him.

With every second that counts in the time of war, the tireless and never-ending history repasts again one more time!


	10. Chapter 10

The Fierce Battle Starts!

With the two sides ready, the battle then started in the border of the Hidden Grass and Land of Fire. The Konoha Military was headed by Konmetsu, and he, being the captain, divided his forces into three; the first division, second division and the third division. The first was to face the first wave of attack from the Hidden Cloud, and it was the strongest among all!

"Hokage-sama, Konmetsu has relayed his update!" Ishimaru reported in his desk. "The First division will now face the first incoming wave from the Hidden Cloud."

"Okay, prepare for the worst!" he replied. "But, rest assured for our victory in that particular confrontation, Luna will go there, she will aid them, and as the deputy, she will take charge in that division."

"So be it, Maimi, relay the details to Konmetsu!" Ishimaru said. "Luna must arrive there as soon as possible!"

From afar, in the border, it was quiet and peaceful as so when the breeze of the Hidden Grass echoed through the borders of where the troops were stationed. There was this random shinobi of the Leaf who served as the scout. He was standing yards away from the border and in a hill where in his shock, he saw a large army of ninjas going running to the border.

His sweat drooled over his face and he shouted to his comrades informing them, "Hey! All of you! It's them!"

"What!?" asked a random shinobi. "It can't be!?"

"Well, it is now!" he replied. "Prepare men; they are in a large number!  
They all listened to the information and then prepared, there, they face with the incoming numbers of ninja carrying swords and kunai.

"And who'll lead us!?" asked another shinobi. "We will be defeated if that's the case!"

"Yes, I agree!" replied another. A tension of panic and confusion suddenly arose as they watched the incoming force and questions with curiosity who will be their leader?

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Luna came in rushing in their presence.

"What!? Who is this!?" questioned a shinobi. "Is this what HQ sent us? You've got to be kidding me? A woman!?"

Everyone looked at her in great doubt to lead something as big as a division to victory!

"Well now, if you're so great why don't you lead here!?" Luna declared. "All of you listen! I came here to save my village with all power and might! I can't believe your faith and is just as little as me!? Rise up, and look up what could happen next! Are you going to let them destroy us?"

A moment of silence overcame the large division of which she was addressing to. They all looked at each other with serious faces not knowing and didn't know what to answer.

"So, if victory is you want! Then let's march against them and let's show them the true power of the will of fire!" with her last remarks, everyone's morale rose up high and they all shouted in great determination!

"Yes, that's what you are. It shows your true loyalty to the village!" Luna said to herself and they then pushed in for the attack.

The clashing of swords, fists and kicks were heard all over the place! The shout of helpless shinobi who were inured and being carried by stretchers were heard without knowing! It was a holocaust!

Pools of blood then drew out from dead bodies, kunai and swords flew from the air, and Ninjutsu attacks were seen respectively as the clash begins. It was a sight no one could ever imagine!

Luna then casted her Ninja Art: Poison Fog Jutsu to the large army who were suffocated all of a sudden when they came into contact with the black smoke! Luna then took advantage of the smoke and pierced, stabbed and cut her opponents into pieces as she fought on! A great advantage was in favor of the Hidden Leaf!

As the war begins, people in HQ, second and third division began to think battle strategies! To counter the current wave!

It was then; Ishimaru acted upon it and delivered a large number of plans, strategies and tactics to Wakaru, Konmetsu and the shinobi on the battlefield. It was very crucial!

"Hokage-sama, I think we should…"

"Stop it, Ishimaru, you're going crazy." Wakaru explained. "Just relax; it's not the end of the world? You need to one at a time analyze all data. It's a basic thinking!"

"Yes, thank you for the advice, Hokage-sama!" he replied being able to relax over his tiring work in HQ.

"So, they have come this far?" said Wakaru weirdly. "Oh no, it's the two!"

"Hokage-sama, what's wrong?" Ishimaru asked. "Is there something I could help?"

"Hmm, Ishimaru, get Taki here immediately!" he exclaimed. "It's the two duos of the Hidden Cloud! B and L!"

Ishimaru then replied, "Relax, Hokage-sama, she is no her way!"

"What the!?" Wakaru expressed his shocked feeling learning she has already rushed to the battlefield. "So, that girl, she's just so hasty! But, oh well. We shall see who'll win in this first confrontation!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, but, those two aren't to be underestimated!" Akamatsu barged in with several pieces of files that contain Hidden Cloud Intel. "Those two duos are the best combo the Hidden Cloud produced, after Killer B and the 4th Raikage."

"Let's see, if those are really having juice." Wakaru replied joking. "Luna and Taki aren't to be underestimated too. Lighting mixed with Water, for me is the best combo, considering that I have weakness in Lightning."

HQ continued their tiring work, and that was two provide more Intel as fast as they can, but, they have to be careful in passing out. So, Wakaru ordered them to be put into code, a code that is hard to interpret!

"So, Hokage-sama, did you really sensed them?" Maimi asked curiously. "They are about a hundred miles away and still, you could sense them? The readings on the sensory unit are same with yours."

Wakaru looked at her and explained, "That's because, Maimi, I'm an Uzumaki descendant also. The blood of my great grandfather and my great grandmother, Uzumaki Mito, and my aunt, Senju Tsunade, they were all sensory types that the radius of their sensing powers could take up to more than five hundred miles. But, mine is just smaller than them."

Maimi was amazed as he told this, and Ishimaru who was listening also was mesmerized, and Akamatsu was just listening. His blood of mixed Senju, and Uzumaki made him sense the incoming enemy.

"So, Ishimaru, could you contact Mt. Myouboku now, I need to have an update of Asashi now," Wakaru said. "His training must be at least giving him more talent than before."

Ishimaru nodded and then contacted Mt. Myouboku, at this time; it was a secret, for no Intel could be leaked out, even to those ninjas Wakaru trust, except Konmetsu, and Ishimaru. The fierce battle in the Hidden Grass continued, but, meanwhile, Asashi was still busy training. Hayumi on the other hand, and together with the other Konoha Eleven, they guarded the village from any enemies. It was their mission, for them to be busy, but not entering the war.

In the battlefield, there, Luna fought mercilessly to her opponents, and she didn't mind it. Until, she sensed something odd in the air. It caught her attention in the middle of the war, it seemed very deadly enemy coming towards her in great speed, and it was seconds until they will arrive. And then, all of a sudden, B and L came from the sky drawing their swords imbued with lightning!

Luna was shocked and startled that she couldn't move it was her last! The two was going in great speed and all of a sudden, from the air, more than a hundred shuriken and kunai were hurdled towards B and L that made them withdrew their attack.

Swoosh! Clang, those sonorous sounds were heard as they continued to dodge and protect themselves against the endless rain of kunai and shuriken.

"Where is this coming from, anyway?" B asked L. "This is endless, I must use my Water Style: Torpedo Defense! L, get back!"

With that, he casted his seals and from the ground, several huge bomb like water shells formed and collided with the shuriken and kunai. It stopped the endless sharp rain, and luckily, they were defended by the barrier!

There, face to face, Luna and Taki versus B and L! The fierce battle starts!


End file.
